Dialing Fate
by KREA.tive818
Summary: AU. It's amazing how at a slip of a finger fate could be answering your call... InuXKag REWRITING
1. Meeting the Neighbors

Dialing Fate

Chapter 1: Meeting the Neighbor

"Hey Honey! How's my fiancé doing?" Kagome Higurashi teased as she walked up to Koga Ookami, her soon to be husband.

"Hey Babe! I've been waiting to see you all day long." Koga smiled as he gave her a long kiss on the lips.

Kagome and Koga have been going out for the past three years. They met each other when they were in college and finally got together after Kagome's 18th birthday. Koga finally popped the question two weeks ago.

They made their way towards the famous restaurant, Suzuki, in Tokyo, Japan, to have a nice, romantic dinner together.

…………………………….

During dinner Kagome's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" A familiar voice cried out on the other side.

"Sango?" Sango Kiime has been Kagome's best friend since pre-school. They tell each other everything and stick together no matter what.

"What is it Sango?"

"It's Miroku… we…we've broken up!" Sango was going out with Miroku for the past year. Kagome wasn't very worried about where their relationship was going with each other because she knew that they were meant to be together… even though they fight every time at the beginning of the month, but before the week is even over they make up.

"What happened Sango?" Even though Kagome has gone through this routine so many times, every time she's still there for Sango. No matter what.

"He…he…he said that I'm aggressive! How could he say that? I'm not aggressive! Am I aggressive Kagome?" Sango's voice changed from sad to angry.

"Well…" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Sango's angry voice.

"Boy, when I get my hands on him he'll wish we were back together!"

"Sango…"

"How could he?!"

"Sango…"

"Is there a problem with Sango, sweetie?" Koga asked after waiting for a while.

"Yeah… she and Miroku are having another fight." Kagome whispered.

Koga tried to stifle a laugh as Kagome went back to trying to talk to Sango.

"…and he says that I'm aggressive! He's the one that goes around flirting with every girl he sees, and… and—,"

"Sango!" Kagome finally got through to her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome." They hung up as Kagome got ready to leave.

"I'm really sorry Koga. I wanted this to be a special night but--," Koga put a finger to her lips.

"Kagome, you're a great friend. I understand that friends come first, and I admire that in you. That's why I asked you to marry me. You don't have to worry about it. The boss called in before dinner and said that there's a problem at the office so I have something to preoccupy myself while you're away from me."

Kagome smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I couldn't wish for anyone better to be with for the rest of my life."

"I love you Kagome."

"Love you too Koga. Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever babe. Now go help Sango."

"Okay."

………………………………….

Kagome searched for her keys to the apartment room that she and Sango were sharing.

"Where are they? Where are they? Where are they?" She kept repeating over and over again.

"No. No. No. No. I think I left it in the apartment." Kagome sighed.

She started knocking on the door.

"Sango! Sango! You in there?"

No sound…

"Sango! Sango!" She started to bang on the door.

No answer…

Kagome took out her cell phone and dialed the house phone.

She could hear the ring from inside.

One ring… two ring…. Three ring… the answering machine.

Kagome hung up as she started to dial Koga's cell number.

It was busy…

Kagome sighed.

She started to dial Miroku's number, but accidentally dialed the wrong number. Kagome didn't seem to notice as her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" A masculine voice answered.

'_That doesn't sound like Miroku…'_ Kagome thought.

"Miroku? Is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Who's Miroku?"

"I take it you're not Miroku then."

"No. I'm not. I'm pretty sure that you've got the wrong number." He said.

Kagome looked up as the sound of the elevator beeped at the end of the hall. It was just a man on his phone.

"I'm really sorry about that." Kagome said.

"That's no problem." Kagome was confused as she heard the answer from her phone and from the man's that came from the elevator speak. He was making his way down the hall.

Kagome was curious and decided to ask him.

"Are you by any chance wearing a dark black suit with a navy tie and fancy black shoes?" Kagome asked as she described the man that was coming closer down the hall with his head down on a cell phone.

"How did you know that? Are you a psychic? Or are you just a stalker?" He asked.

"No, you're walking down the hall and I'm right in front of you."

The man suddenly looked up and stared right at her.

He had long white hair and was wearing a pair of big, dark sunglasses. She couldn't see much with his head down. Although, there were a pair of very cute dog ears twitching on his head.

'So he's a hanyou.' Kagome thought.

Hanyou's, youkai's and humans have been living with each other for a long time. No one would even look twice if they saw a youkai or hanyou walking down the street.

He hung up his cell phone and slowly walked towards her.

Kagome gulped as she slowly closed her flip cell phone as well.

When the man finally made it close enough he spoke.

"Well, well, well. Look's like I found the stranger that called me."

Kagome nervously laughed.

"Well, you see, I was uhh… trying to call my umm… friend, but I accidentally dialed the wrong numbers and coincidentally enough you picked up." Kagome started stuttering out of embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry." She finally finished with.

"It's no problem. Happens all the time." The stranger smiled.

Kagome chuckled at that.

"Do you live around here?" Kagome asked, trying to start up a conversation to fill in the awkwardness.

"Yes actually." He stepped sideways so that behind him was the door to the apartment across from Kagome and Sango's. "I live right here."

"There?" Kagome was stunned. She had never seen him before and yet they lived right next to each other.

"Yes. Although I'm surprised that I have never seen you before and yet we live right next door to each other."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Kagome exclaimed.

"So, could you please tell me something? Why are you standing in the hallway all alone?"

"Actually. I was on my way home because my best friend needed my help with something. When I got here, I suppose that she fell asleep and couldn't hear me knocking. Also my keys are inside so I can't get in. "

"I see. That explains a lot. Well what would you say to me if I asked if you wanted to come into my apartment… at least until your roommate wakes up or when someone comes to get you." He smiled, oh what a seductive smile it was.

Kagome blushed.

"I'd have to say that you're a very kind man." Kagome smiled as he raised his hand to lead her.

The mystery man unlocked his door and turned on the lights.

The first thing Kagome noticed was how clean the place was. It was like someone didn't even live here… that is if you didn't count all the furniture.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he disappeared into a doorway. Most likely to his bedroom.

Kagome decided to take his advice and closed the door before sitting down on his couch.

He came back out after a few minutes with a white t-shirt on and a pair of jeans.

"Hey. So thanks for letting me come in here for a bit."

"Yeah, it's no problem. So tell me. Are you seeing anyone?"

Kagome blushed a light shade of pink.

"Why would you like to know?"

"You know, boys will be boys." He smirked.b

"Actually yes I am. I'm engaged as a matter of fact."

"Oh. When's the lucky day?" He asked.

"We haven't picked it yet, but I can't wait."

"Well your fiancé's a very lucky man."

Kagome grinned thinking about Koga.

His long, and thick black hair always tied into a high ponytail. His muscles flexing when he runs at his wolf speed. His cute little dog ears. His…

Wait a minute… _dog _ears?

Kagome snapped out of her so called day dream and looked up at the man in the kitchen. His little dog ears twitching at every little sound that was made.

What am I doing? Thinking about him over my own fiancé? I don't even know his name…

"Say stranger, we didn't exactly get off to a great start." He gave Kagome a confused look.

She got up and walked towards him standing in the kitchen. She leaned over the counter and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"

The man chuckled.

"I believe you right Ms. Higurashi. I'm InuYasha Takahashi."

They shook hands right as Kagome's phone rang.

"Excuse me for one second." Kagome picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sango, were you sleeping?"

"No, I was in the shower. How come you're not here? Where are you?"

"I'm uh… I…I forgot my keys so I couldn't get in to the room."

"Oh, sorry Kagome, but you still haven't answered my question yet. Where are you?"

"I uhh… don't think that you have to know where I am because I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Sure, but just come home quickly I have great news to tell you!" Sango's voice rose to a high pitched squeak.

Kagome laughed. "Okay Sango. Bye."

When Kagome looked back at InuYasha he was leaning on the counter staring at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head, "Just wondering something... Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, that was my roommate, she just got out of her shower."

"Okay, well it was nice to finally meet you Kagome. "

"You too InuYasha. And thanks again for letting me stay here for a little."

"Anytime. Well bye. Hope to see you again."

"You too. Bye." Kagome waved as she shut the door behind her.

…………………………………..

"So are you ever going to tell me where you were before you came home?"

"Maybe… So what was the news you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked trying to get Sango off of her case.

"Miroku and I are back together!" Sango squealed.

"That's great Sango! How'd it happen?" Kagome tried to look excited for her… it gets pretty tiring trying to look excited after the same thing happens weekly.

Although this time it was a new record of how fast they got back together.

"Well he called me right after I took a shower and said that he was sorry. He said that he loved me and that he was overreacting." Sango was too far in her own world babbling on about her and Miroku to notice that Kagome wasn't listening to a thing that she said.

'I wonder what Koga's doing… maybe I should call him…' Kagome thought. 'On the other hand he could be busy. He did say something about going back to work after…'

"And he is just sooo adorable when he says that." Sango finishes her overly long paragraph with a dazed look in her eyes.

Kagome snapped out of her trance as well.

"That's sounds great Sango!"

"So what do you want to do today?" Sango asked, forgetting that it was almost close to midnight.

"I think I'm just going to crash. I'm pretty tired." Kagome stretched her arms up as she made her way into her room to change.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to head over to Miroku's. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome shouted from inside her room.

"Okay bye Kags." Kagome heard the door shut closed as she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower before she went to bed.

………………………………..

Kagome woke up at 5:30 am like she usually did every morning without the alarms help. She stretched before putting on a bathrobe and walking out onto her balcony to see the sunrise.

Kagome sighed in content. 'Looks like today's going to be an ordinary day' … or so she thought…

…………………………………

**That was my first chapter for this story guys. Now I need you to review and tell me the truth of what you think. I don't care if it's bad and would love it if it's good, but I always go on the constructive criticism. So please tell me what you think so far. Ja ne for now. **

**Feva,**

**Krea 3**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 2: "Hey Stranger."**

Inside the music blasted the walls. Kagome found a table for them to sit at while Sango and Rin ordered drinks at the bar.

"Hey stranger." A voice suddenly spoke from behind Kagome.

'_InuYasha?'_

**Stay tuned… (Sounds like a tv show. Haha.)**


	2. Hey Stranger!

Dialing Fate

Chapter 2: "Hey Stranger!"

"Kagome what do you think I should wear for work today? This or… this?" Sango asked as she held up a black skirt with this very sexy red shirt to go with it in her right hand while in the left was a simple yet very nice black dress.

"I say the skirt." Kagome suggested as she took a sip from her coffee.

She was already dressed and ready to go to work. Kagome was wearing very casual clothes like she usually does. Jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

It was 7:00 am and they had to be at work by 8:00.

"Thanks Kags." Sango rushed into her room and started to get changed.

…………………………………

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked as she got on her jacket and scarf.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sango replied.

Kagome opened the door only to come face to face with InuYasha standing on the opposite side.

"Oh! Hey stranger."

"Hey Kagome, how've you been?" InuYasha smirked, "I see you've already picked me a nickname." Kagome blushed.

He then peered behind her. "Is that your roommate?"

Kagome nodded as she moved out of the way to let Sango meet him.

"Hi. I'm Sango Kiime." Sango walked past Kagome to shake his hand.

"InuYasha Takahashi."

"So you're our neighbor huh? I never knew that." Sango said.

"Yeah I just found that out yesterday too." Kagome made funny faces behind Sango to try and make him stop, but it was too late.

"Yesterday? Oh! Yesterday… I see." Sango slowly turned around to Kagome looking for an answer.

InuYasha didn't seem to realize this as his cell phone rang.

"Sorry girls, but I have to get this." He excused himself.

"No problem. We have to be getting to work now. So bye." Kagome waved to InuYasha, who nodded in understanding as he went back to talking on his cell phone.

Kagome and Sango made their way towards the elevator.

As soon as they were inside Sango burst.

"So that's where you were yesterday! Did anything happen? He's pretty cute. Well I find Miroku cuter, but you and him make a great couple, and are you planning on clearing this up with Koga first because you know he asked you to marry him and blah blah blah, but I don't really think that you and him are that right for each other. Have you ever considered that maybe you guys aren't meant to be?"

"Sango… first of all nothing happened, second of all we are not a couple, and third of all you don't like Koga and don't think I'm right with him?" Kagome raised her eyebrow in question.

Sango flushed with embarrassment. "That's not what I meant by that… um… you see I was just joking Kagome. I really didn't mean anything by it… I was just blabbering off. You know how I get." Sango tried to explain herself.

"It's okay Sango; just don't insult my fiancé ever again." Kagome always knew that Sango never really actually approved of her and Koga getting together, but she did act nice around him just for her.

…………………………………………

Kagome and Sango work at the same company building, but in different departments. So they said their good byes and separated ways at the elevator.

They were both very successful in their jobs. Both Kagome and Sango were the bosses of their department and very high on the over all status of the company.

Even though they are pretty rich they don't like to spend much money and keep it all in their bank accounts.

…………………………………………

"Kagome… I meant Ms. Higurashi, here is the paper work that you wanted." Kagome's secretary said.

"Thanks Rin." Kagome nodded for her to leave. "Wait. Rin are you busy tonight?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head.

"Sango and I are having a ladies night out. We're going to this club. Would you want to come?" Rin nodded her head in excitement.

"Can't wait! Thanks Kagome!... I mean Ms. Higurashi." Rin skipped out of the office in happiness.

Sure, Rin was Kagome's secretary, but they had become close friends ever since Kagome started her job. So usually Kagome, Sango, and Rin would hang out after work.

Kagome sighed at Rins happiness. 'I wish I could always be happy during work.' Kagome thought.

She groaned as she faced her paperwork once again.

'This is going to be a long day.'

………………………………….

"Hey babe! How's your day so far?" Koga asked Kagome as he pulled out the seat that Kagome was going to sit in.

Koga had called Kagome during lunch and asked if she wanted to grab something to eat with him before going back to work. Kagome had agreed to and Koga picked her up.

Koga works a few blocks away from Kagome's building. He was the second most important person in his company. The first person Koga never talked about because he was always jealous of him, but Koga didn't know that Kagome knew this.

So here they are sitting at a sushi bar down the road.

"It's been okay." Kagome shrugged the question off, not wanting to think about her work.

"So Kagome. I was thinking about the big day."

"I know I can't wait!"

"We haven't really set a date yet. So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. When is best. I want it to be in the summer. In a garden or some place beautiful." Kagome suggested.

Kouga made a face.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" Kagome asked concerned at the sudden change of mood."

"No, no nothing dear, it's just my parents want us to be married in a church. It's some type of religious thing for them." Kouga pointed out.

Kagome's face fell.

She sighed before saying, "Well I guess that's okay. If that's what your parents want."

"I knew you'd understand babe." Kouga smiled as he placed a hand over hers. He didn't seem to notice Kagome's disappointment.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kouga asked as he opened his menu and examined it.

"Let's see." Kagome alowly took her menu and opened it up.

Kouga didn't see, but behind the menu Kagome sighed with frustration.

…………………………………..

"So Kags, how was the lunch date?" Sango asked as they made their way into the car to go home.

"It was… nice… I guess." Kagome still couldn't get it out of her head that they weren't getting married like her dream wedding.

"I know that look. What happened Kagome?" Sango's face strictly turned serious.

"Well…" Kagoem started, "We started discussing our wedding plans and you know how ever since I was little I wanted to have a wedding in a beautiful garden, outside somewhere."

Sango nodded in understanding, "But Kouga wanted to have it in a church because his parents said so didn't he?" She finished Kagome's sentence.

Kagome only nodded in sadness. "May be I'm just thinking too much about this. After all I want to marry Kouga, and it doesn't matter where… does it? I'm such a horrible person getting upset over such little things."

Sango rushed over to sooth Kagome.

"No you're not Kagome. All of us girls have our wedding dreams when we're little. It's just sometimes we don't get to have them exactly as we want when we grow up, but if you truly love that person then I don't think you should worry about it. When you stand there by the alter, holding your true love's hand you'll feel like everything is right, and that you couldn't wish for anything better."

Kagome sighed at the thought.

"Thanks Sango."

"Anytime Kags. Now let's drive home."

Kagome started the gas, as she backed up out of the parking lot.

…………………………………….

"Hey Rin!" Kagome greeted Rin at the door.

"Hey Kags! Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sango's just getting ready. Do you want to come in for a drink or something first?"

"Sure."

Rin made her way into the apartment that she'd been in many times.

"How about some tea?"

Rin nodded as she caught the tea bottle.

"I have great news to tell you Kagome! But I'm going to wait for Sango to come out first."

"What is it Rin?" Sango asked as she came out from her room.

"I have a boyfriend! This really sweet guy that lives by me and takes my bus to work asked me out a few weeks ago. We've been going out for two weeks now and then yesterday night… he kissed me!" Rin squealed.

Kagome and Sango also squealed out of excitement for Rin. They had never seen her with anyone before.

"So what's his name?"

"Sesshoumaru. He's so dreamy." Rin had a dazed look in her eyes.

"That's great Rin! So when do we get to meet him?" Sango asked as they both leaned in out of curiosity.

"Well, he invited you guys over to his house with me, and you are allowed to bring anyone you want. That is if you guys want to come in the first place…"

"Want to? We'd love to!" They both practically shouted.

"Great! Now let's go."

The ladies made their way to the door, got on their jackets, and on towards the elevators.

……………………………….

InuYasha's phone rang inside his apartment as he made his way over to quickly pick it up.

"InuYasha Takahashi speaking." He said with his business voice.

A deep masculine voice on the other side said something as InuYasha listened intently.

"Sure, I'll be there. Aren't you a ladies man?"

The man on the other side growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just kidding."

"You'd do yourself well little brother if you got yourself a lady."

"Keh. I have no time right now. Anyways I'll see you then. Bye."

The line on the other side went dead.

"I wonder who his new girlfriend is… I haven't seen him with anybody in a while." InuYasha wondered to himself.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi has a girlfriend? Hm… sounds interesting."

………………………………………….

The rock music could be heard from outside the club as the girls all stepped out of the car.

They were wearing some pretty fashionable clothes.

Rin and Kagome wearing skirts while Sango wore tight jeans. Kagome's skirt stopped at her knees while Rin's when just a tad bit higher.

Kagome wore a red spaghetti striped shirt, Sango wore a camo coloured t-shirt and Rin wore a white halter top.

"Ready girls?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah."

They walked towards the entrance of the club only to be met by the security man.

"Hey Kagome, Sango, Rin. Back for more fun?" He asked.

The girls always go to this club when ever they go to any club. This was the only clean club and bar there was in Tokyo.

"Yes we are Shu-ya."

"Well go ahead inside." He moved out of the way to let the girls in.

"Thanks Shu-ya."

………………………………………

Inside the music blasted the walls. Kagome found a table for them to sit at while Sango and Rin ordered drinks at the bar.

"Hey stranger." A voice suddenly spoke from behind Kagome.

'_InuYasha?'_

………………………………………

**I will leave you guys there for now and continue on writing the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! **

**I know the story's pretty boring right now, but I'll create a problem soon.**

**Feva,**

**Krea 3**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 3: Coincidence? I Think Not**

_Suddenly InuYasha's nose picked up a bitter smell._

'_Blood?' _

_He quickly took another sniff, and this time the scent of blood was mixed with something sweet… like lavender._

'_Kagome!'_

**Stay tuned... for the next chapter.**


	3. Coincidence? I Think Not

Dialing Fate

Chapter 3: Coincidence? I Think Not

Last chapter:

"Hey stranger."

'_InuYasha?' _**(Just to tell you guys, Kagome was just thinking that.)**

'…' ** Thinking (In italics.)**

"…" ** Talking**

**Sorry I forgot to mention that in my earlier chapters… Gomen Ne!!**

……………………………………..

Kagome sharply turned around to come face to face with her fiancé.

"Koga…" Kagome had to admit she was a little bit disappointed to see Koga after the incident he didn't know about at lunch.

"Since when did you call me stranger?" Kagome questioned him uneasily.

She knew how possessive he could be when she was around other men.

"I'm not sure it just popped up in my head." Koga grinned as he took a seat next to Kagome.

"Hey Koga, what are you doing here?" Rin asked as she and Sango came back with three drinks.

"I just thought I'd come down here for some fun then I caught Kagome's scent and followed it here." Koga stretched his arms up as he hung one loosely around Kagome's shoulder.

"I was just thinking Koga; we're all going to go over to Rin's boyfriend's house tomorrow night for dinner. Do you want to accompany me?" Kagome asked Koga.

"Sure sounds great babe." Koga grinned down at Kagome.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Rin who's this boyfriend of yours?"

Rin blushed. "His name's Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you'll be great friends."

"Do you want a drink Koga?" Sango asked as she and Rin took a seat on the opposite side of the couple.

"No, I'm good, but thanks. I have to be heading out right now anyways. I came about an hour ago with some work buddy's. They want to leave now so I have to drive them." He gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips and waved to Sango and Rin before taking off.

"That was an interesting conversation." Sango said.

"Let's dance!" Rin got up and started pulling the two girls with her.

As they hit the dance floor all the girls got into the music and started swaying their hips to the beat.

………………………………………..

"That was amazing!" Sango exclaimed as they made their way towards the car.

"I agree! That was probably one of the best nights we've had so far." Kagome said.

"Thanks for inviting me Kagome." Rin smiled at Kagome through the rear view mirror.

"Anytime Rin. You know you're always welcomed among us girls."

Kagome started the engine and stepped on the gas as she started the long drive home.

………………………………………

"Please be nice to my friends Sesshy. I don't want them to think that you're mean, or else you'll regret it." Rin pleaded to Sesshoumaru.

It was a few minutes before Sango, Kagome, and Koga would be arriving and Rin and Sesshoumaru were sitting on the living room couch.

"Rin, everything's going to be fine. I promise that I won't raise my voice and be on my best behavior around them. InuYasha on the other hand I can't guarantee. Even if I do act up what harm could your friends possibly do to me?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Trust me Sesshy. Sango will personally beat you up. She's very strong. I think she used to be a 10th degree black belt." Rin giggled as she saw Sesshoumaru's face pale a little bit. Although if you didn't know him that well you wouldn't notice a thing.

The door bell rang just then and Sesshoumaru saw Rin take a deep breath.

He didn't understand why Rin was so stressed out about this, but he would be on his best behavior just to make her happy.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on the cheek before making his way to open the door.

Rin quickly followed behind him.

……………………………………

As Kagome, Sango, and Koga got out of the car they were all shocked at how big the house was. It was a mansion! It took them a few minutes to stop gawking at the house and make their way towards the door.

Kagome rang the doorbell as she turned towards Sango.

"Sango you have to promise me that no matter what you have to be nice to this Sesshoumaru person. Even if he's mean or you don't like him." Kagome took a quick sideways glance at Koga as she said the last four words.

Sango noticed this and giggled slightly, causing Koga to give her a funny look.

"Don't worry Kags. I'm sure that I'm able to do that." She gave Kagome a grin as the door started to open.

………………………………….

Sesshoumaru slowly opened the door as three faces popped up.

"Rin!" Sango and Kagome squealed.

They went straight in to hug her as she returned the hug.

Koga on the other hand introduced himself to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello. I'm Koga Ookami, Kagome's fiancé. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand as Sesshoumaru took it to shake.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

Sesshoumaru felt Koga stiffen when he said his name.

"Is there something wrong?"

Koga didn't respond.

Kagome finally noticed him and walked over to her soon to be husband.

"Koga, honey is everything okay?"

Kagome's voice seemed to pull him out of his trance.

"Yes, sorry about that." Koga retracted his hand from Sesshoumaru's.

"What was that all about? Are you okay honey?" Kagome's eyes shone with concern, but Koga assured her that everything was fine.

Knowing that Koga was okay Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"You must be the man Rin has been talking about all the time. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi." They too shook hands as Sango made her way over.

"Hi. I'm Sango Kiime. Nice to finally meet you. You're famous as our girl talk topic." Sango teased as Rin turned bright red.

"Am I now?" Sesshoumaru eyed Rin who refused to make eye contact with him.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes." A green toad like thing came out from a door and announced before walking back in.

"Why don't we talk some more in the living room." Sesshoumaru offered.

Kagome and Sango just couldn't believe how big the house was.

Sesshoumaru and Rin led the way towards the living room.

Everyone got comfortable and started chatting away.

"So Sesshoumaru. Does anyone else live here?" Sango questioned.

"Well my parents sometimes come by to visit in the summer. I have a few servants around this house and I also have a little brother that will be joining us tonight, but he seems to be a bit late today."

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru's voice dropped a pitch lower when he was talking about his brother.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up slowly from his position beside Rin with a smug grin on his face. Everyone stared at him in curiosity.

Suddenly the door was heard opening and closing.

"Sesshoumaru?" A familiar voice spoke. Everyone's head turned towards the door way of the living room.

Kagome's ears perked up when she heard his voice.

'No it can't be… could it?'

Koga's hand that was on her shoulder suddenly pierced Kagome. His sharp claws piercing into Kagome's bare shoulder causing her to wince from the pain.

"Koga." Kagome tried to whisper to him, but he didn't seem to be listening.

Quickened steps were heard coming from outside the living room. They were headed straight towards them.

………………………………………………..

InuYasha got out of his car and made his way towards Sesshoumaru's house. There were lights on in every single room from the looks of it.

'Guess everyone's here already.'

InuYasha passed the parked cars in the driveway and got to the door.

As he was about to open it he caught a familiar scent.

'Kagome?'

InuYasha shook his head. Thinking nothing of it, he continued and opened the door.

As he stepped in he yelled out, "Sesshoumaru."

'There it is again, that scent.'

Suddenly InuYasha's nose picked up a bitter smell.

'Blood?'

He quickly took another sniff, and this time the scent of blood was mixed with something sweet… like lavender.

'Kagome!'

His pace quickened as he headed towards where the scent came from.

'The living room.'

When InuYasha arrived he was met with four pairs of eyes. Sango's, Rin's, Sesshoumaru's, and Koga's... actually Koga was glaring at him.

InuYasha didn't seem to care. He was looking at the raven haired girl that had her head turned away from him.

"Kagome?"

InuYasha noticed that Koga had his arm around her and his claws were the cause of her bleeding.

Kagome whimpered as Koga's claws dug deeper into her skin.

"Koga…" InuYasha whispered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't InuYasha." Koga spat InuYasha's name out.

"Koga you're hurting Kagome." InuYasha grounded out.

People finally started to notice.

Sango was the first to move. She immediately ran over ot Kagome and grabbed Koga's arm.

She gently pulled out his claws and Kagome sat there in pain with her eyes clenched shut.

"Come on Kagome. Let's get you some antibiotics."

Sango helped Kagome up as she looked at Rin for directions. Rin nodded and she led the way out.

Koga was still glaring at InuYasha by the time that Kagome left he room.

"Don't you even care that your fiancé's hurt, after all _you _were the one that hurt her?" InuYasha questioned amazed that Koga wasn't beside Kagome right now, asking her if she was alright.

"She's strong enough. She can take of herself." Koga spat out.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He walked up to InuYasha.

"Good to see you could make it little brother. Is this the one you were talking about?"

InuYasha only nodded. His eyes were on Koga, but his mind thought of Kagome and if she was okay.

His nose could clearly smell the blood and pain radiating off of Kagome.

Koga and InuYasha work at the same place. They have been at war with each other… well Koga has always been at war with InuYasha because InuYasha was always the number one important person of the company and Koga was always second.

"InuYasha I see that this is not going somewhere good. Why don't you go look after Kagome while I take care of him."

InuYasha quickly nodded in agreement and ran after Kagome.

Koga immediately bolted after him. "Trying to run away? You coward!"

However, he was stopped when a hand pulled him by the collar and Koga came face to face with an angry inu-youkai.

"I do not want any trouble in my house Koga. Now I suggest that you should go look after your fiancé after what you did to her." Sesshoumaru growled at him.

All Koga could do was nod.

Sesshoumaru dropped him.

"Good, now if you so much as talk to InuYasha or anyone in my house with any anger you will be kicked out. Do you understand?"

Again, all Koga could do was nod.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he stalked off.

Koga was left on the floor.

…………………………………………

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked as she took out some antibiotics from the bathroom cabinet.

"Yeah, it just stings a bit." Kagome whispered. She had lied. She didn't want them to worry about her.

"Keh. Stop lying Kagome. It's worst then just a small sting isn't it?" InuYasha asked when he suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"I'm fine!" Kagome argued. Only to have pain shoot up her shoulder and down her arm as she argued.

"Kagome! Be careful don't try to move your shoulder." Sango warned.

Sango was about to dab the wound with the antibiotic filled cotton ball, but she couldn't do it.

"Rin, I can't stand Kagome in pain. Can you do it for me?" Rin shook her head.

"Sorry Sango, but I get a bit queasy when I see blood."

"I'll do it. Just get out if you're going to be sick." InuYasha said. He took the cotton ball out of Sango's hand.

Sango saw this as a chance for them to communicate and gave Rin a wink before she bobbed her head to the door.

Rin got the message and they both left.

"This is going to sting some more Kagome." InuYasha warned her as he started to dab the wound.

Kagome retracted, but instantly InuYasha grabbed her good shoulder to stop her.

"Come on Kagome, the faster we get through this the less pain you have to go through."

"Okay." Kagome whispered.

"So, coincidentally we meet again. This time it's in my brother's house whom you don't know, and are friends with his girlfriend am I right?" InuYasha tried to start a conversation to try and get her thoughts off the pain.

Kagome all but nodded her head.

"She's also my secretary at work." Kagome added.

"Oh. I see. So you and Koga are getting married?" InuYasha was curious as to why a nice woman like Kagome would be going out with such a violent person.

"Yeah." Kagome winced as the pain shot through her shoulder again.

"How long have you been going out?"

"Three years. How come you're always asking me personal questions? I don't know anything about you." Kagome protested.

"It's because you never ask any questions in the first place." InuYasha took out a new cotton ball and filled it with antibiotics.

"So, are you seeing someone special? Are you married yet?" Kagome asked.

"No and no."

"Why not? You have the looks to get a girl." Kagome blushed at slipping out what she thought she was thinking.

At hearing this InuYasha smirked. "You think I'm handsome huh?"

"That's um... not what I… I... uh…" Kagome looked down from embarrassment.

"Kagome I was just kidding." InuYasha chuckled at her embarrassment.

"To answer your question it's because-,"

"Get away from my fiancé!" A very mad voice spoke from behind InuYasha.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared behind Koga.

"Koga." Sesshoumaru warned in a deathly tone. "Second warning. I will not be as so kind the next time."

Koga visibly gulped.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes. InuYasha, the chef is looking for you." Sesshoumaru noted before walking away.

"Koga can you take over?" Koga nodded in silence and took the cotton ball from InuYasha.

As InuYasha walked out he heard Koga talking to Kagome.

"I'm sorry I did this Kagome."

"It's okay it was an accident."

"But I shouldn't have gone that far as to hurt you Kagome. My beautiful, intelligent, wonderful wife- to-be. My mate-to-be."

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this.

'_Koga's going to make Kagome his mate?'_

He didn't know why he hadn't thought about it. Of course Koga was going to make Kagome his mate. After all they are going to get married.

Why did this bother InuYasha so much?

Something didn't feel right. There was something that just didn't fit the puzzle.

InuYasha was determined to find out what this was…

………………………………

**Well that was the longest chapter I've written so far. There'll probably be a longer one soon. **

**Hm, what do you thinks going to happen to Koga, Kagome, and InuYasha? **

**Well obviously since this is a Kagome and InuYasha fanfic then something's bound to happen to Koga and Kagome right?**

**Well please review.**

**REQUESTING!!**

**I'm requesting that if you guys want to change something or add something to my fan fiction then please tell me and I'll consider it. Like if you have an idea of what to do with Koga and Kagome or InuYasha and Kagome then please, do tell.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys have in mind.**

**Anyways I have to go to sleep right now. Ja ne for now.**

**Feva,**

**Krea 3 **

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Up Stirring Emotions**

"_Tell me if she's there with you Miroku! Tell me she's there with you! Tell me!" Sango screamed in the phone._

"_Sango! Calm down. She's not here. What's wrong?"_

"_She… she's dead…" Sango told Miroku, but was still trying to convince herself._

"_What?"_

"_She's dead Miroku! Dead!" Her voice rose in anger. _

**Stay tuned… **


	4. Up Stirring Emotions

Dialing Fate

Chapter 4: Up stirring Emotions

Dinner was very awkward as Koga kept looking down, afraid that if he looked up he would glare at InuYasha only to be punished by Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was just playing with the food on her plate.

Sango and Rin were having a small conversation, unaware of the thick atmosphere around them.

Sesshoumaru was busy talking to someone on his cell phone.

InuYasha was the only one eating. He took small bites and didn't say a word.

'I can't take this anymore.' InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but Koga had beaten him to it.

"How's your shoulder Kagome?" He looked beside him to see her.

"It's fine." Kagome replied.

"I'm sorry again."

Kagome gave a light giggle.

"Koga you've apologized too many times already."

"I know, but I feel so bad for doing that to you."

Kagome slightly leaned in as to not move her shoulder so much and gave Koga a quick kiss on the cheek.

Koga smiled after.

The sound of a pager beeping caused everyone to stop their actions and look around.

Rin blushed. "Sorry everyone that's mine."

She stood up and rushed to get it.

Everyone awaited for her to come back to see what the important page was about.

Rin came back after a few minutes with a look of anger on her face.

"Sorry guys I have to go. The boss wants me to do something."

A very confused Kagome asked, "Aren't _I_ your boss Rin?"

Rin giggled, "Well my boss', boss. So that's your boss."

Kagome's mouth made an "o" shape.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "I will walk you out Rin."

Rin only nodded and excused herself from everyone.

Conversations started again, but this time Sango was talking to InuYasha and Kagome to Koga.

There was a sound of a door closing as Sesshoumaru came back into the dining room.

"My boss also needs me at work. If you want to leave just leave. The maids will take care of the dishes and everything.

Kagome and Koga nodded. InuYasha was used to this.

"Thanks for inviting us over Sesshoumaru. It was nice to meet you." Kagome politely said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left.

The diner opened right as he left.

Suddenly there were triple the sounds of pagers ringing.

Kagome gave Sango a confused look, which Sango returned.

They quickly got up and went to their purses.

The pager's read: "**Emergency at the office. We need all employees right away. Come quickly! This is a 911."**

Kagome walked back to the dining room to have two pairs of eyes looking up at her.

"Sorry guys, we have an emergency at work. We have to go."

"Is everything okay?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm not sure." Kagome sighed.

Koga got up from his chair, "I'll go with you."

Kagome nodded, "Okay."

"Do you need me to go to?" InuYasha was curious as to what happened.

But to his dismay Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry InuYasha, but there's not enough room in the car, we can barely fit everyone now."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I asked."

"No it's great that you care, but it's the car not me." Kagome tried to cheer him up.

She walked over to him and smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" InuYasha asked stunned. A tinge of pink was showing on his face.

"That was for taking good care of me." Kagome grinned causing InuYasha to grin as well.

"See you look much more handsome when you smile." Kagome giggled.

While Koga was in the background and saw everything.

He let out a growl that was too low for Kagome to hear, but InuYasha's ears perked at the sound.

InuYasha grinned as if saying, "I win."

"Come on Kagome!" Sango's voice was heard from the front door.

"Coming!" Kagome waved to InuYasha who waved back.

She grabbed Koga's hand on the way out.

……………………………………………..

After letting everything sink in he turned back to his dinner, which had already turned cold.

He didn't think too much about the kiss since they were only friends, but what he did care about was what had happened to make them all leave suddenly.

InuYasha himself didn't care…

Although, his curiosity did…

When he heard the front door shut and everything was silent, he quickly went upstairs to change.

Even though he didn't live there, there was always a room ready for him with some of his stuff there. Just in case he needed a place to crash or something.

Once InuYasha was finished changing he opened the bedroom window and leaped out.

…………………………………

Kagome's heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird as she was driving them towards her and Sango's work place.

'What could possibly be so urgent to have all the employees there? I hope nothing bad has happened.'

Koga must have seen her distress because he put his hand on hers, which was shaking just a bit, and gave it a quick squeeze.

Kagome smiled to Koga in a silent thanks and focused back to driving.

"Everything's going to be okay Kagome. It's probably just a misunderstanding or somethi-."

Koga couldn't finish his sentence as he started to sniff the air.

'Smoke.' Koga took a quick glance at Kagome, 'Oh man, this si gonna take a toll on Kagome. She loves her job.'

Kagome noticed that Koga had stopped talking suddenly, "Koga? What's wrong?"

Kagome's voice broke him out of his trance.

He quickly put on a fake smile, "Nothing. Kagome you have to promise me something."

Kagome slowly nodded, not understanding what Koga was getting at.

"Whatever you do, you have to promise me that you'll keep calm. Everything's going to be okay Kagome."

"Koga what-." Both Kagome and Sango started to ask, but Kagome never finished as she hit the brakes roughly.

"Oh my gosh! The building!" Sango screamed as she quickly unlocked the door and got out, running towards the building.

"No." Kagome whispered.

Kagome instantly followed Sango and got out the car. 

Once they got to the scene there was chaos everywhere.

People were running around, screaming. Some were bleeding and running away from the fire.

One man holding his bleeding arm, being chased by paramedics was yelling "The devil is upon us! Run for your life!"

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine.

Sango ran further into the chaotic scene.

She spotted some firemen talking about something important because their faces were pale and looked very serious.

She snuck up slowly to hear what they were talking about.

"There's still someone in there on the top floor. I think her name's Rin. There's too much fire and wood in the way to get to her and the roofs about to collapse. There's nothing we can."

Sango was stunned… _'Rin? No!'_

"The poor girl." The other fireman said.

When Sango got some of her wits back she ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome! Rin's still inside!" Kagome was shocked.

"Rin had to skip dinner to come to work." It finally dawned on her. "Oh no! Rin!"

Kagome ran towards the burning building, but Koga took action and grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Koga let go! I have to go and get her!" Kagome screamed while she fought. b

"No Kagome. I can't risk losing you too." Koga's grip only tightened more, but Kagome fought.

Suddenly a big blast was heard as the roof collapsed.

Kagome went rigid as Koga's grip loosened.

"No…" Kagome whispered. Tears formed in her eyes as the realization hit her.

'_Rin's dead!'_

"Rin!" Sango screamed from behind her.

"No…no… this can't be happening. She can't be dead. She just can't." Kagome whispered to herself. Denying that Rin was gone.

Kagome fell to her knees. Using her arms to hold her up. She heard Koga slowly approach her.

He put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but Kagome only nudged it away.

"Kagome…" Koga started.

Kagome turned her tear streaked face to him. Anger burning in her eyes.

"I lost Rin. _We_ lost Rin! Don't you get that Koga? I could have done something." Kagome got up and took a step toward Koga.

He just stood there.

"I could have done something…?" Kagome wasn't sure herself what she would have done, but blamed it on herself anyways.

Koga pulled the distraught girl into his arms.

Kagome pounded her fists against his chest.

She shouted, "I could have done something! Rin isn't gone! She's at home, with her boyfriend!" Kagome rambled on and on about what Rin was doing at home.

Her pounding slowly slowed, until it stopped.

Kagome cried into Koga's chest.

"Kagome there's nothing you could have done. You would have lost your life inside there as well. I couldn't let you go."

Koga rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

……………………………………………….

Sango was still in shock.

Just then her cell phone rang.

Sango was contemplating weather or not to pick it up.

'_What if it's Rin?'_

Sango too was going through denial.

She quickly fumbled her hands through her jean pockets until she found the object at hand.

"Hello?" Sango asked in a shaky voice.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Miroku's voice sounded from the other end.

Sango let out a trembling sigh.

"Rin…is she with you?"

"Rin? No why?"

"No…"

"Sango?"

"Tell me if she's there with you Miroku! Tell me she's there with you! Tell me!" Sango screamed in the phone.

"Sango! Calm down. She's not here. What's wrong?"

"She… she's dead…" Sango told Miroku, but was still trying to convince herself.

"What?"

"She's dead Miroku! Dead!" Her voice rose in anger.

"H…how?" Miroku asked.

Sango was about to answer, but something else caught her attention.

Sango's mouth hung open with shock.

'_No…that can't be possible…'_

Sango ran towards the object that caught her attention.

Her phone was left forgotten on the dirt ground…

"Sango? You still there? Sango!"

……………………………………………

Kagome felt Koga go stiff.

She slowly lifted her head from his damp shirt.

"Koga?"

His gaze was on something behind him…

Kagome followed his gaze.

The next thing she saw made her shocked beyond words…

**Well I'm going to leave you guys on a cliffie there )**

**Hope you liked the chapter so far. I know I'm not a good writer, but I just like to P**

**Please review and tell me what you thinks going to happen next. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Once again I will be:**

**REQUESTING!!**

**I'm requesting that if you guys want to change something or add something to my fan fiction then please tell me and I'll consider it. Like if you have an idea of what to do with Koga and Kagome or InuYasha and Kagome then please, do tell.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys have in mind.**

**I'm on to writing the next chapter. Ja Ne for now!**

**Feva,**

**Krea 3**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 5: Interruptions**

'_There was something in that chemical…'_

_He sighed from relief as he saw the apartment building come into sight, but dark spots started to cover his eye sight._

'_No… Kagome…'_

_That was the last thing InuYasha thought of before he fell onto the dirt floor, with Kagome still asleep on his back._

**Stay tuned…**


	5. Interruptions

Dialing Fate

Last chapter:

"_The next thing Kagome saw made her shocked beyond words…"_

Chapter 5: Interruptions

"I…InuYasha?"

Right in front of Kagome was InuYasha.

He was standing tall while holding something in his arms… no… it was someone.

"Rin!" Sango cried out as she ran towards her sleeping form.

"Is she okay?" Sango asked.

InuYasha nodded, "Yah. She passed out from all the smoke inhalation. Other then that she's fine."

"Thank you so much InuYasha. I think I would have died if Rin was gone."

InuYasha made his way pass Sango, the relieved Koga, and the still in shock Kagome, to Kagome's car and set Rin down in the back seat.

Kagome snapped out of it when InuYasha came back.

"How… how did you get here?" That was all she could manage to ask.

InuYasha smirked.

"Well, I am half demon Kagome. My speed is greater then you cars."

That's when Koga stepped in.

"I'm happy that you saved Rin InuYasha, but that doesn't mean you can go about bragging about your speed. After all I'm still faster then you."

InuYasha's smirk was replaced with a scowl.

"Who said anything about bragging? I was just stating the obvious."

Kagome, seeing that they were about to go into another fight stopped them.

"You guys have to learn to calm down around each other. We have more important issues to deal with a t the moment. Like getting Rin safely back home."

The two demons nodded and made their way towards the car.

Sango was already in the front passenger seat while facing Rin to check her temperature and move her bags out of her sleeping eyes.

"There's still not enough space for everyone to fit." Kagome pointed out.

"I'll walk." InuYasha offered.

Kagome nodded. "I'll go with you InuYasha. After all there's not enough room for both me and Koga anyways."

"No Kagome. I want you in the car." Koga growled.

"Koga. I know all you two will be doing is bickering with each other on your way home. I don't want you two to fight anymore." Kagome said sternly. Giving both men a serious look.

Kagome saw Koga's eyes flash with anger.

She ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be fine. Besides InuYasha and I have some talking to do."

With that Koga started to turn towards the car.

Turning back he warned to InuYasha, "You make sure she's safe InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded.

Kagome saw Koga start up the car and head off into the night.

She turned around to see InuYasha crouched on his legs with his hands sticking out from his back.

"Get on. This way it'll be faster."

Kagome didn't protest as she made herself comfortable on InuYasha chest.

He started to walk towards the direction that Koga left.

"I'm really glad that you came InuYasha. Without you then…" Kagome didn't want to finish off her sentence.

"It's nothing. I was just curious as to what happened that's all."

"Well your curiosity saved Rin."

Kagome felt her eyes becoming heavy as she tried to stay awake to talk to InuYasha.

"Kagome, I know this isn't my business but… do you really love Koga?"

InuYasha felt Kagome's body relax.

"Kagome?"

He turned his head to find Kagome fast asleep on his shoulder.

'_She looks so peaceful.'_

InuYasha started to take off in a faster speed, making sure not to wake Kagome up.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome sighed in her sleep.

'_Did she just say my name?'_

InuYasha shook the thought out of his head.

'_Now is not the time to be thinking about stuff like that.'_

"Why'd you leave me?" Kagome asked as she stirred on InuYasha's back.

'_Huh? Why'd you leave me?'_

None of the things coming out of Kagome's mouth made sense.

'_She's sleep talking. Leave her alone.'_ InuYasha reminded himself.

He started to pick up an even fast pace as he wanted to get her home.

His eyes were starting to droop as well, but it wasn't from sleep.

'_No I have to get Kagome home.'_

His body was telling him other wise though.

His bones were aching from having a piece of wood hit him on his back when he was trying to save Rin.

It didn't hurt then, but now that the numbing was gone the full effects of the pain was there.

InuYasha felt his eyes rejecting to stay open.

'_I won't be able to get her home like this.'_

He tried to stay awake… for Kagome's sake.

InuYasha was almost at their apartment.

'_No I can't give up.'_

When InuYasha was in the burning building he had been cut by a sharp metal pole in his arm that had some type of weird black stuff on it.

He didn't tell anyone, because he didn't want to worry them, but he was losing lots of blood.

'_There was something in that chemical…'_

He sighed from relief as he saw the apartment building come into sight, but dark spots started to cover his eye sight.

'_No… Kagome…'_

That was the last thing InuYasha thought of before he fell onto the dirt floor, with Kagome still asleep on his back.

………………………………………

'_Oh my arm…' _InuYasha tried to move to see what was going on, but pain shot through his body.

"InuYasha don't move!" A gentle yet stern voice spoke from beside him.

InuYasha groaned from the pain.

'_Kagome… where is she?'_

InuYasha's eyes burst open at the thought. The light blinded his eyes, forcing him to shut them once again.

"InuYasha. Stay calm, you're going to be fine." The voice spoke once again.

"Where's Kagome?" He tried to say, but no sound came out of his mouth.

InuYasha tried to open his eyes again. This time things were a bit clearer.

He could see the silhouette of someone beside him.

"You okay InuYasha?"

"Who… who are you?" This time some sound made it past his throat, but it came out hoarse and hard to understand.

"Here let me get you some water first."

The shadow left and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water.

"Drink this."

InuYasha didn't argue and took in the water that was awaiting him.

The cold fluid going down his throat helped and InuYasha could slowly feel his senses get back to normal.

"Ka…Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome popped up beside him.

'_So Kagome was the one that was there…'_

"What happened?"

InuYasha attempted t get up, but again the pain shot through his arm and forced him down.

Kagome helped him get up after and examined his arm.

"Good. It's healing nicely."

"What happened yesterday Kagome?"

InuYasha looked around his surroundings. They were in an apartment; InuYasha guessed that it was Kagome and Sango's.

He was lying on the couch in the living room, which was attached to the kitchen.

There were decorations and nice paintings on the walls. The room was pretty much the exact same thing as InuYasha's own home, only more… feminine.

"When Sango noticed that I wasn't home yet, she went out to search for me. She found us lying in the park and woke me up. Your arm was bleeding badly so Sango and I carried you to our apartment to get you cleaned up."

"Turns out that there was some type of poison in your wound. We would have taken you to the hospital but you wouldn't allow us to… even when you were unconscious." Sango interrupted as she came into the living room.

"What happened back there InuYasha? Why didn't you tell anyone about your wound? You could have died!" Kagome stressed the word "died" to emphasize her point.

"I didn't think that it would matter much. How many hours was I out?"

Kagome and Sango looked surprised.

"Hours?... Don't you mean _days_?" Kagome asked.

At hearing this InuYasha jumped off the couch. Ignoring the pain.

"What?!"

"InuYasha! Sit down!" Kagome yelled as she tried to push him down, but he was, after all, stronger then her.

"How many days exactly."

"Three." Sango stated easily.

"Three?! Crap!" InuYasha dashed for the door, but an unsuspecting hand reached out and stopped him.

"InuYasha! You're hurt! Look. Your arms already starting to bleed again. Let me fix it and then we can discuss what to do." Kagome shouted at him.

After debating whether or not to listen he finally let out a defeated sigh and made his way towards the couch.

"I have to get ready for work. It's almost 7 am." Sango rushed into her room.

"Aren't you going to go to work too Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Curious as to why she wasn't following Sango's motions.

"She hasn't worked a day since you came here. She's been watching you 24/7. She hasn't even eaten or slept yet… just drank coffee." Sango shouted from inside her bedroom.

InuYasha finally noticed as he watched Kagome change the band-aid on his arm. Her hair was messily ruffled. She looked skinnier then the last time he saw her and there were dark bags under her eyes.

Sango came back out of her room after.

"Okay. Well bye guys. I'll se you tonight Kagome. Take care of her InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded.

The door was slammed shut and the two were left in a comfortable silence.

"Why are you taking so much effort on me Kagome?" InuYasha asked at seeing her concentrated face.

Kagome merely shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess it's because I care about you."

InuYasha stayed quiet after that last comment.

'_She cares about me? I've never had someone care about me this much before…'_

When Kagome was finished she stood up and asked him, "Are you hungry? I'll cook something up for you."

Kagome didn't wait for a response as she started to make her way towards the kitchen.

But a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

Kagome looked back to see InuYasha standing up, holding her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Kagome worriedly asked.

His eyes seemed to soften at her response.

"Kagome, you've been up for three days straight looking after me. Get some sleep, you look tired."

Kagome shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm fine." Kagome reassured.

"No you're not. There are bags under your eyes and you look like you're going to faint any second now." InuYasha argued.

"I'm fine InuYasha!"

"Get some sleep Kagome! I don't need you to look after me. You need to take care of yourself first."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but InuYasha didn't feel like fighting. He too was getting tired.

Kagome yelped from surprise as InuYasha picked her up bridal style and made his way towards the bedroom opposite from the one he saw Sango enter before.

"InuYasha let me down!" Kagome protested.

He gently placed her lying down on her bed and sat down beside her.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" Kagome shot back.

"Keh."

Kagome smiled at InuYasha's answer.

Her eyes started to slowly droop, but she forced them open just so that InuYasha wouldn't get his way.

InuYasha saw what she was trying to attempt, but failing miserably.

"Kagome, just go to sleep."

"No." Kagome turned away onto her side, crossed her arms and made a slight pout.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You can be so immature sometimes."

InuYasha smirked as she glared at him over her shoulder.

Kagome turned back around and faced her window, staring at the birds that were flying around gave her peace.

Her eyes once again started to droop, and this time she didn't resist the sleep that overcame her.

InuYasha heard Kagome's breathing slow down, and even out.

He felt his own sleepiness come at him again.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand with his elbow plopped up on Kagome's pillow.

…………………………………………

Kagome woke up to the feeling of the sun on her face.

She felt well rested and…hungry.

Although she could feel another source of warmth other then her blanket.

Kagome looked down to see an arm draped around her waist.

'_Koga?'_ Kagome couldn't exactly remember how she had gotten into her bedroom.

Kagome turned around to come face to face with a sleeping hanyou's bare chest.

'_InuYasha?'_

Flashed started to return to her memory of InuYasha carrying her into her bedroom, how they were arguing about Kagome being tired, how she had fallen asleep…

'_He must have forgotten to put on his shirt when I changed his band-aid…'_

Kagome blushed at seeing his chest in front of her face and moved away slightly. She looked up to see his peaceful sleeping face.

She took this time to examine him. She had never actually seen what InuYasha looked like carefully before.

Kagome looked at his bare chest. It was well toned and there was a very nice looking six pack showing off. Kagome suddenly had the urge to trace her fingers on his chest.

Kagome shook the thought away and continued to move up in her examining.

His long snowy white hair reached down to his waist and covered her slightly.

'_Almost like a blanket.'_ Kagome thought.

His cute little ears were twitching on the tip of his head. They were moving around at anything that made a sound.

His fangs slightly showed as he had his mouth hung open.

Kagome slightly giggled, but that was a mistake…

Golden melted orbs opened to stare straight into hers.

Kagome gulped…

'_Oops…'_

"Hey." InuYasha's musky voice said.

Kagome nervously replied, "Hey."

'_I hope he didn't see me.'_

"I told you, you were tired." InuYasha smirked.

"Yeah, but then again so were you." Kagome grinned.

Once again they sat there and looked into each others eyes.

InuYasha slowly started to move forward.

Kagome couldn't pull away… no… she didn't _want_ to pull away.

'_There's something I'm forgetting… someone…' _Kagome thought to herself as she also started to move her face towards his as well.

When their lips were only centimeters away Kagome remembered… as her eyes widened.

'_Koga…'_

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat by the door.

Kagome and InuYasha whipped their heads around…

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" A voice asked in a very confused tone.

'_No…'_ Kagome thought in horror.

………………………………………

**Well I'm leaving you guys there for now… who do you think it is? Please review and tell me!!**

**Hope you guys liked it. This is the longest one so far!! So proud of myself! Anyways I'll start to write the next one now… **

**Oooohhhh tension grows. I think my stories are pretty boring actually… I dunno. Tell me what you guys think. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**Ja Ne for now.**

**Feva,**

**Krea 3**

**GOMEN!!! I HAVE NOT FINISHED CHAPTER 6 YET, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT BECAUSE I AM WRITING IT AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE REVIEW ON THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS!! DOMO ARIGATO! AND GOMEN.**


	6. There's Always a First Time for Everythi

Dialing Fate

Chapter 6: There's Always a First Time for Everything

'_No…' _Kagome thought in horror.

"Sango?!" Kagome asked.

Sango shifted her weight onto one side and crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"It…it's not what it looks like." InuYasha said as he stood up.

"Then tell me what I'm thinking InuYasha?" Sango asked seriously.

Kagome sighed before she answered, "You think that InuYasha and I did something this morning to end up in my bedroom sleeping side by side together with InuYasha not wearing a shirt."

Kagome rethought about what she had just said and blushed.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking Kagome…" Sango said after a few minutes.

Two pairs of eyes turned to her, confused.

Her face suddenly turned into a bright smile as she ran over to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you guys had a thing together! So when are you going to tell Koga Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned red as InuYasha smirked and walked outside trying to find his shirt.

"Sango! InuYasha and I are just friends." Kagome reasoned.

Sango's eyes wiggled up and down, "With benefits of course."

Sango laughed as Kagome stormed out of the room with rage.

InuYasha had found his shirt and was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Kagome's face softened as she watched him sniff around her cupboards looking for decent food.

"We don't have anything to make unless you want to wait for me to buy some groceries."

InuYasha's ears drooped at hearing this.

Kagome giggled.

"Or we could just go out for some dinner. It's already 6."

"That sounds great, but I'm just going to go home to change first, and maybe take a quick shower." InuYasha sniffed himself and scrunched up his nose.

"Are you sure your arms okay?"

InuYasha smirked.

"It's already fully healed." InuYasha showed her his arm, where the wound once was, is now gone.

"Wow." Kagome breathed.

She knew about demons having the ability to heal faster then humans, but not that fast. Koga never got wounded so she would never know.

"Okay then I'll see you later."

…………………………………………

Kagome was wearing black dress pants and a long sleeve red shirt.

"Have a good date Kagome."

"It's not a date. We're just friends."

"I'm sure it's not." Sango's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not! I have a fiancé for crying out loud." Kagome felt her anger boil slightly.

"You're not officially married yet Kagome, so technically you're still allowed to go out to dinner with your 'friends'." She made air quotes for the word friends.

Kagome glared at her before walking towards the door and getting on her jacket.

"You must be starving. You haven't eaten a full meal in almost four days now." Sango's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Actually I don't seem to be that hungry." Kagome replied.

Suddenly there was a loud growling sound before Kagome's face flushed and she looked at her stomach.

Sango grinned as her eyes sparkled with amusement. She walked away after saying, "Have a great date."

Kagome sighed, "I hate my life."

**(Just saying she's joking. She's not emo P) **

…………………………………………..

"Welcome to Okonomiyaki-ya restaurant. How many people will be eating today?" The waiter asked.

"Two please." InuYasha said.

He checked the list.

"Right this way."

The waiter ushered them towards the back of the room. There weren't many people in the back and certainly was peaceful and quite.

"This place is great! How'd you know about it anyways?" Kagome whispered to InuYasha.

InuYasha just smirked and nodded to the waiter to leave.

Kagome thanked the waiter who was quickly leaving as she made her way towards the table.

"Here let me get that for you." InuYasha politely said as he pulled a chair out for Kagome and waited for her to take a seat before he took his own.

"That's so sweet of you." Kagome blushed.

The rest of the evening was peaceful. They ordered and ate in a comfortable silence.

InuYasha ended up paying, much to Kagome's dismay. He said that it was the least he could do for all the hospitality that she gave him.

Their ride home was also quiet, before Kagome spoke up.

"I had a really great time tonight. Thanks for paying again InuYasha."

"It's nothing. Now will you drop it and stop thanking me. If I knew you'd be so annoying then I wouldn't have paid."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled shoving his shoulder slightly since she was scared that he was still injured.

"I'm just saying." InuYasha smirked.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted as she sank into her seat, keeping her eyes on the road even though InuYasha was driving.

InuYasha gave her a sideways glance and grinned.

He always loved it when she crossed her arms and made that face. She looked so cute, although he would never admit that out loud.

After that little conversation another comfortable silence passed over them.

The silence was disturbed when Kagome's cell phone started to ring again.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

Kagome flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey."

"Oh. Hey Koga."

"What's wrong? You sound a little bit sad."

"No nothing's wrong."

"Where are you? I went to your apartment and Sango said that you went out to eat."

"Um… yeah I'm almost home."

"Oh. Well then I'll see you there because I'm still in your apartment waiting."

"Okay Koga."

"Bye honey. I love you."

"Love you too Koga. Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at InuYasha who was focused on the road.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine why?" InuYasha's voice sounded strained.

"Because you're gripping the steering wheel like it's your lifeline." She pointed out.

He looked down at his hands and they were indeed turning white from clutching the steering wheel so tight.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worried that maybe he had another secret injury that he didn't want to tell them.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Kagome didn't believe that. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side with a serious look on her face.

"InuYasha." Her voice warned.

"Nothing is wrong Kagome!" InuYasha was still looking forward and refusing to meet her eyes.

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me your problems?" Kagome asked, hurt that he wouldn't tell her.

This caused InuYasha to flinch and look at her while still keeping an eye on the road.

"Of course I trust you. It's just something that I can't tell you… yet."

Kagome opened her mouth too argue, but InuYasha cut her off.

"Come on Kagome. I promise to tell you when I find out what the problem is myself okay?"

It was true. InuYasha still didn't know why he became like this whenever she was with Koga. Maybe he's just being overprotective over her like a brother is… right?

"Okay." Kagome sighed. There was no point in getting it out of InuYasha now.

InuYasha had made it to the apartment building and they went their separate ways from the door.

Before they parted InuYasha thanked her for taking care of him and she thanked him for the food… again.

Koga was indeed inside when Kagome opened the door. He seemed to be very stressed out lately and his face was in a small scowl while his eyes seemed distant and in another world.

"Hey Koga." Kagome greeted.

This got Koga's attention.

"Kagome. Tell me the truth." He said seriously.

"Were you out with the mutt?" He asked.

"Koga he's not a-," She didn't get to finish because Koga had suddenly bolted up and had her arms pinned to both sides of her head on the door.

"Answer the question Kagome." He growled in a low voice.

Kagome felt a feeling creep through her body that caused her to shiver.

She didn't know what to do.

Koga had never been this aggressive before.

Kagome couldn't answer him. Her feet were frozen to the floor and she was stunned.

"Answer me!" He grounded out as he pushed her harder into the door with his body.

"Koga…" Kagome whispered.

Kagome saw his hand slowly rise above his head. Ready to strike…

Ready to strike _her_…

Kagome suddenly realized what the feeling was.

For the first time in her life Kagome was actually afraid.

She was afraid of Koga…

……………………………………………

**Haha. I'm evil. I'm going to leave you guys here for now P **

**Sorry that was shorter then the other chapters that I wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Review and tell me what you think is going to happen. **

**I would like to thank the people that have already reviewed. **

**Unforgotten Memories – Thank you so much. You're my first reviewer! Domo arigato! **

**A13Van – Thank your for reading my story even though it was 2:30 in the morning P and for not thinking that my story is boring. Domo arigato!**

**Lovelyflip08 – Thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Domo arigato!**

**Fairyvixenmaiden – Thanks so much for the ideas. You read my mind! I did write this story based on your idea and my idea together so thanks so much. If you have any more ideas just tell me. Domo arigato!**

**Kagomefan25 – Thanks for reviewing. I hope your stomach is satisfied once it gets its ice cream sundae with chocolate. P Domo arigato!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU COULD BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW AS WELL!!!**

**Domo arigato! I'm on to my next chapter!**

**Ai,**

**Krea **

**(The random 3 that's always beside my name is supposed to be a heart, but it wouldn't accept the other symbol. You know the arrow thing that facing west. So it turned out to just be the 3 alone P Just to clear that up. Thanks.)**


	7. AN: READ! EXPLAINS Catching Things up

Clearing things up.

Sorry guys I just wanted to clear up what happened to Rin. So they took her home and Sesshoumaru looked after her feeling guilty that he wasn't there for her. She got all better and she and Sesshoumaru lived happily ever after… well until my story continues is all. Oh and Sesshoumaru is a bit more protective over Rin now because he almost lost her.

For Kagome's job. Well she has to find a new one so right now she's not employed in anything. She'll have to find a job sooner or later right?

Sango is working with Miroku, who had offered a job for her and Kagome, but Kagome refused it saying that she didn't want to take a job out of pity.

So yes. That is my update. Sorry I sort of forgot to put it into my story and it's too late now so I just put it on a side note. Thanks for reading everyone!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Ai,

Krea


	8. Too Late for Forgiveness

Dialing Fate

Last chapter:

_Kagome saw his hand slowly rise above his head. Ready to strike…_

_Ready to strike her…_

_Kagome suddenly realized what the feeling was._

_For the first time in her life Kagome was actually afraid._

_She was afraid of Koga…_

Chapter 7: Too Late for Forgiveness

Kagome couldn't move as she saw his hand move down for the attack.

She did the only thing she could think of, she closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

But it never came.

(That was probably expected since most fics are like that. The victim is about to get hit, but the hero comes and stops the attacker and the victim and hero fall in love. Not in my fic… well maybe later on heehee.)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Koga's eyes flaring with anger at the intrusion.

Kagome looked at the hand that was going to attack her. There was another hand that had a hold of the wrist.

She twisted around the seething Koga to see someone she had never been more happy to see in her life.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried. (I sort of forgot all about Miroku and so I decided to add him here P)

Indeed it was Miroku.

He had a hold of Koga's wrist while Sango was standing right behind him with anger and shock written all over her face.

"Koga." Sango whispered.

Koga twisted around and tried to strike Miroku, but he dodged the attack and leapt back.

Kagome wiggled out of the way and ran over to Sango.

Koga made a move for her, but Sango stopped him. Her eyes were covered by her bangs giving her a dark brooding look.

"Koga… You lay one hand on Kagome and you won't see another sunrise again in your life." Sango voice warned in a low and dangerous voice.

This seemed to stop Koga's movements, but anger was still showing on his face.

"This is between me and Kagome. This has nothing to do with you two. So LEAVE!" Koga growled.

If another full demon had heard that tone then they would have ran with their tail between their legs, but not Sango and Miroku. If their friend was in danger they would save her even if it cost them their lives.

"If it has anything to do with my best friend then it is my business. Koga I don't wish to hurt you because Kagome wouldn't want that, but I swear to gosh that I will rip your freaking head off your body." (I don't use God's name in vain or swear so I refrain from writing swears and God's name as well. So just pretend that she's saying…well you know P)

"Koga… how could you?" Kagome whispered as her head was down with her bangs covering her face as tears started to flow freely from her eyes.

"Ka…Kagome?" Koga spoke, but this time it sounded confused and horrified.

Kagome's head immediately snapped up. Koga's eyes weren't full of anger anymore, but were instead filled with confusion, regret, terrified, and many more unreadable emotions.

Kagome nodded at Sango to move away.

Sango did as was told, but she still hesitated. Keeping a warning eye on Koga as she made her way over to Miroku.

Koga lifted his hands and reached over to take Kagome's hand, but she flinched away at the contact.

"Kagome." He whispered. "I… I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting on the couch when I smelt your scent and… InuYasha's," Koga said his name slowly like if he did it fast he would lose control again. "And the next thing I know I'm here."

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was stunned at his reaction. What had happened?

"I shouldn't have done that. I think I should leave. Please forgive me Kagome."

Kagome really didn't want Koga to leave.

Whatever he was going through she would help him through. That's what becoming husband and wife means.

Kagome took a step forward towards the retreating wolf demon.

"Koga… don't leave." She pleaded quietly.

"I have to. I don't… I don't deserve you."

"No. I want you to stay. Whatever it is we can work out together."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I love you." Koga looked into her teary brown eyes as she looked into his apologetic blue eyes.

With that he turned around and left Kagome pleading him to stay with her as she crumbled to the floor.

When the door was closed Sango was immediately by her side.

"He… he didn't mean to. He couldn't control himself." Kagome started sobbing.

"I know. I know Kagome." Sango soothed.

"He left. He just… left. I want him back. We can fix this. We can get through this. Koga…"

Miroku walked to the other side of Kagome and kneeled down.

"He'll be back Kagome. He loves you. He said he does. He'll come back to marry you." Miroku promised.

Kagome switched positions and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Come on Kagome. Let's get you to your room." Sango said.

Sango motioned for Miroku to carry her and he complied.

Miroku gently placed her on her bed and soothed her hair back before he left so that Sango could dress her.

……………………………………………

"Well she's finally asleep. Poor girl, she cried herself to sleep. She really loves him Miroku. Even after what he did." Sango sighed sadly as she joined Miroku on the living room couch.

He draped his arm over her shoulders and sighed as well.

It had taken them two hours to calm Kagome down enough to get her tired and to sleep.

"Kagome has one big heart." Miroku complimented.

They were both tired since it was almost one in the morning.

"I'm glad you came today Miroku."

"Me too love. Me too."

They sat in a comfortable silence thinking over what just happened until Sango ended up falling asleep on Miroku's shoulder. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

He was too tired to drive home so he went outside and slept on the couch.

…………………………………………

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling a big headache coming on.

'_Did I get drunk?'_

She couldn't remember going to any bar last night to get a drink.

'_What happened last night then?' _

Kagome turned in her bed to look at the clock. It read ten o'clock in the morning.

She groaned from frustration.

'_Why can't I remember? I feel like something's missing.'_

Kagome decided to get up and go eat breakfast.

As she came outside the air was very thick and made Kagome only more anxious to know what happened yesterday.

She saw Sango making breakfast in the kitchen while Miroku was watching TV in the living room.

Sango looked up as Kagome sat down on the stool and leaned on the counter.

"Hey Kagome. You feeling okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I just have a minor head-," Kagome didn't get to finish as the headache grew into a huge migraine.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled causing Miroku to jump up from the couch and run over to the two girls.

Kagome was escorted to the couch to sit down.

Sango got her some water, which Kagome drowned down.

The pain started to subside, only to leave a weeping Kagome in its mitts.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered.

"Koga…" Kagome whimpered.

"He'll be back Kagome." Once again they soothed Kagome until she was calm.

"You're right there's no point in weeping over him. If he truly loves me then he'll come back to marry me like he promised the day he asked."

"Well that was a quick recovery," Miroku whispered, only to have Sango's elbow jabbed into his ribs.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his sore side.

"Of course we're right now let's not mope around here. Let's go shopping!" Sango exclaimed obviously ignoring Miroku's question.

"Yah!" Kagome's eyes immediately lit up when hearing Sango's ideas.

………………………………………….

The girls hit the mall while Miroku was forced to follow.

They bought new clothes, and accessories. Making Miroku carry all their bags of course.

The only part that Miroku liked of this shopping trip was when they went to the lingerie store.

His mouth had been drooling at everything that was on display.

"Sango, honey, the love of my life. With my wise eye I think you should buy this." Miroku smiled innocently as he lifted up a very see through sleeping dress.

It was red and trimmed with red feathers and only reached past the thigh a bit.

It also came with a thong that was also red.

Sango fumed when she saw it while Miroku lecherously grinned.

This ended with Miroku having a bump to the head and Sango stomping out the store vowing to never go to another lingerie store for as long as she lived.

Kagome only giggled at the scene that had taken place only a few minutes ago.

Shopping had been a great idea, but Kagome kept thinking about Koga and when he was going to get back.

She still wasn't sure if she forgave him yet completely, but she knew that she loved him and didn't want him to leave.

………………………………………….

Kagome spent the next few days moping and staying near the phone waiting for Koga to call.

Sango and Miroku were out on a date. They had invited Kagome to come along, but she didn't want to disturb them on their date.

She hadn't seen or heard from Koga or InuYasha for that matter for three days now.

Kagome decided to go and visit InuYasha to take her mind off of Koga.

But before Kagome could leave her phone rang.

She immediately ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello." Kagome's voice came out calmer then she had expected it to.

"Hey Kagome."

"Koga! Where are you? I'm worried sick!" Kagome felt tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"I'm coming home soon. I just needed some time to think and you don't need to worry about me Kags." She could practically hear his smirking.

"I miss you Koga."

"I miss you too honey. Don't worry I'll be home."

"Just get home quickly."

"I will. I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you."

That hit the spot. Tears started running down Kagome's cheeks.

"Koga… why are you saying these things. You're coming home."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that and that I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to and-,"

Kagome interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it honey. I'll talk to you when you come home." Kagome reassured.

"Okay. I love you Kagome. Know that okay?" Koga's voice was loving and serious at the same time.

"I know you do." Kagome couldn't bring herself to stop her tears for some reason.

"Bye love."

"Bye Koga."

Kagome hung up the phone and crumpled to the floor crying.

……………………………………………………

Sango had come home to find that Kagome lying on the floor staring into outer space.

She helped Kagome up and into her bedroom, where she once again changed her and tucked her in.

…………………………………………………….

Kagome woke with a start.

'_What woke me?' _Kagome wondered.

She looked around her room and flashed of the conversation with Koga flashed into her mind.

'_He might come home today!'_

With that thought Kagome quickly jumped out of bed, brushed her teeth, changed clothes, and combed her hair before she started to make her way towards the door.

'_Why do I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something today?' _ Kagome pushed the thought aside and opened her bedroom door.

Sango was sitting on the living room couch. Her face was as pale as a ghost.

"Sango?" Kagome started hesitantly, "What's happened?"

Kagome started to feel the panic rise inside her chest.

Sango slowly turned towards Kagome her eyes unreadable.

"Kagome… I just got a phone call from the hospital." She started slowly almost afraid to go on.

Kagome felt her face drain of color.

"It's Koga." She continued.

'_No.'_ Kagome thought in horror.

"He was in a car accident."

Kagome didn't want to hear this anymore. She wanted to block out the rest of what Sango was about to say.

"I'm so sorry Kagome… He didn't make it."

Kagome's heart shattered when Sango finished.

She cried out of despair and fell onto all four legs, tears running down like waterworks.

Sango was immediately by her side. Tears running down her face as well from seeing Kagome in this state.

"No. That's not right. He can't be dead. He just can't!" Kagome cried.

"There was nothing they could do. He died on the scene." Sango explained.

"It's my fault. I was the one that drove him away. It's all my-," Kagome couldn't finish as she broke down.

"You can't blame yourself Kagome. These things happen and we can't control them. You can't do this to yourself."

"No! You don't understand! I drove him away! I was the cause for him leaving! If I just hadn't-," Kagome didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"This can't be happening. Not now. Not after everything we've been through."

"Kagome…"

"You don't understand do you Sango? I remember now. I remember what I;m forgetting today." Kagome whispered.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango sobbed.

"It's our anniversary…"

……………………………………………

**And once again I leave you on a cliffie  **

**I really like how this chapter turned out, but was it too early to kill off a character? Tell me what you think.**

**Review and ask questions, give me constructive criticism please! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! **

**RESPONSES:**

**Lovelyflip08- Thanks for updating! Here's what happens. Now you just have to find out what happens after. Muahahaha! Domo Arigato!**

**InuKagKisses – No need to cry because here's the next chapter haha. Hope you enjoyed it. Domo arigato!**

**Darkeyeddemongirl – Koga wasn't suppose to be abusive, but I guess the story just turned out that way  At the end I tried to make him as sweet as possible, but I can't do much with not a lot of story time. Do you think it was too early to kill someone? Domo Arigato!**

**KagomeFan25 – Muhahahahahahahaahahahhaa. Once again I leave you on a cliffie. So… enjoy and domo arigato!**

**IF I MISSED ANYONE PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! IF YOU WANT TO BE ON HERE! **

**DOMO ARIGATO FOR READING!**

**Ja ne for now.**

**Ai,**

**Krea. **


	9. Moments

Dialing Fate

Last chapter:

"_You don't understand do you Sango? I remember now. I remember what I'm forgetting today." Kagome whispered._

"_What is it Kagome?" Sango sobbed. _

"_It's our anniversary…" _

Chapter 8: Moments

Kagome refused to get up from her spot on the ground as tears still poured out of her eyes.

While Sango sat beside her rubbing her back. Her tears had stopped a while ago. She didn't want Kagome to have a reason to mourn even more from seeing Sango cry.

Sango just hoped that she wouldn't go through what she did like the _last_ time.

She hadn't called anyone yet to tell them of the awful news, but that was one thing that she wasn't looking forward to.

Kagome suddenly stopped crying. Her shoulders hunched over, still slightly shaking.

She got up and started to make her way towards her bedroom, eyes dull.

"Kagome… Don't do this. Not again." Sango whispered.

Kagome looked at Sango, her emotionless face scaring Sango a bit.

"I just need some sleep Sango. I'm fine." Kagome said before she walked into her bedroom calmly and shut the door in her wake.

Sango decided that it was long enough, and that she should inform everyone of the news as she made her way towards the phone, still sending glances towards Kagome's bedroom door.

…………………………………………………..

Miroku, Rin, and Sesshoumaru were all at Sango and Kagome's apartment as soon as they heard.

"What are we going to do?" Rin whimpered in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Tears were running down Rin's face.

"We can't let her go through this again," Miroku said, "I couldn't stand seeing her that way, but this could be the worse of it."

Sango nodded.

Miroku went over and gave Sango a long needed hug.

"It's okay. We'll find a way to help her. This time we will be there for her." Miroku said.

As they all talked about this _last time_ news, Sesshoumaru had no clue as to what was going on, but didn't dare interrupt.

They talked about how they were going to help Kagome for the next few hours.

Half way through their conversation there came a knock at the door.

Sesshoumaru got up to open it leaving the rest of the group looking towards the door.

"Hello little brother."

"Hey Sesshoumaru. Where is she?" InuYasha asked as he made his way into the apartment.

"InuYasha. I'm so glad you're here. It's terrible! She's going to need you more then ever over the next few days." Sango warned.

InuYasha nodded, his face was serious and strict as he walked towards the silent group.

"Is she alright?" InuYasha asked.

"We don't know. She's been in her room ever since we got here." Miroku replied.

InuYasha nodded.

He was trying to mask his concern with a mask of seriousness that Sesshoumaru had taught him when they were younger, but was failing miserably.

Rin looked at Sango and asked, "I only know a bit about this happening before, but what caused this in Kagome the last time?"

Sango sighed before answering, "Her-,"

She was interrupted when the sound of Kagome's bedroom door opened.

Everyone waited for Kagome to come out of the open doorway.

Finally she did. She came out looking… normal.

There was no sign of her crying before, her hair was straight and combed, and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white wife beater, and looked… like the normal Kagome.

"Hey." Kagome gave a small smile to the shocked group before her.

She made her way over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

"Ka…Kagome?" Sango stuttered. She hesitantly walked over to the girl peering inside the fridge.

Kagome found a water bottle and took it out. She made her way over to the counter, opened it, took a sip and looked back at Sango.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are… are you okay?"

"Never better, why?"

"Well… Kog-," Sango started, but was halted by Kagome's raised palm.

"I think that I'm going to go for a walk. Bye guys." Kagome smiled once again and walked over to the front door.

"I'll go with you." InuYasha offered.

Kagome nodded, "That would be nice."

InuYasha followed Kagome out the door, sparing one glance behind him at the quiet and bewildered group.

…………………………………………………

When they all heard the door shut Sango and Miroku faced each other.

"I… guess that maybe… she's stronger then last time?" Sango hesitantly said.

"She's bottling up her emotions. That's not good for her. Sometime she's going to break down, and we have to be there for her, but for now we just need to support her." Miroku indicated.

"Well we should just be happy that it didn't happen like in the past. Let's not mention anything about Koga to Kagome." Rin suggested.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement before starting their own conversations.

………………………………………………….

They walked in silence as Kagome viewed the landscape before them.

Passing through the park that had once been where InuYasha had fallen into darkness, walking until they came to a bench that stood on the right side of the park, overlooking the playground, which was empty at the moment.

Kagome took a seat first, followed by InuYasha.

She closed her eyes and sat back in peace, like nothing had ever happened.

"Kagome?" InuYasha started.

"Don't InuYasha." She whispered, not even opening her eyes.

"But-,"

"InuYasha…just not now, okay?" This time she did open her eyes and stared at him.

InuYasha looked deep into her pleading eyes that held so many hidden emotions: fear, sadness, shock, pain, and they looked so… lost.

He could only nod and watch as Kagome once again closed her eyes.

InuYasha was silently surprised when Kagome moved over towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her own shoulders and pulled her tighter towards him. He rested his head against the top of Kagome's as they sat in silence.

Not wanting to ruin the moment… her moment.

This would be her time, to forget everything that has happened and be at peace for a moment… if only for a moment…

**That is where I leave you guys for now. **

**I'm so sorry that the chapter didn't turn out as well as I had hoped it would. It's sort of weird to me, like I'm rushing through this problem and not giving enough emotion off of this, but I hoped you like it and I'll try to make my next chapters more emotional and such.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**RESPONSES:**

**Lovelyflip08 – Thanks for reviewing. I hoped you enjoyed it. And I'll take that as a joke, no worries.  Domo arigato!**

**Luvofanhanyouandmiko – I hope that Koga didn't turn out so mean. I tried to make him nice, but I'm not sure if I got the gist of it yet… and it's sort of too late anyways . Domo arigato!**

**TrueBelle – I took what you told me into consideration and tried not to make Kagome depressed… just holds all her emotions inside. Hope you enjoyed it. Domo arigato!**

**InuKagKisses – Thanks for reviewing. I enabled the anonymous bar now. Gomen nasai! Thanks for telling me. I thought that it was on already. Hope you enjoyed it! Domo arigato!**

**LoVe23 – Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if it was to your liking. It's not my strongest chapter but I hope you liked it. Please give me some constructive criticism. Domo arigato!**

**Lavizzy – Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Domo arigato!**

**Fairyvixenmaiden – I'm glad that you like my story so far. You are definitely one of my valued reviewers…(No offense to all the other reviewers!). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope to hear some criticism from you. That would really help. Oh! Also I'm not sure if Kikyo might appear just yet. I'm pretty sure that she will though. I'll have to think of something for her to do though. Domo arigato!**

**Lyttleshortie – Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me! To answer your question, Koga has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. It's Koga and InuYasha that have the connection and since InuYasha is the half brother of Sesshoumaru… well then that's how Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are connected. While Koga and InuYasha are business rivals. They work at the same office building, but they have this system thing in it for the highest position in the office. So InuYasha is first and Koga is second. So Koga hates InuYasha's guts for being first. That's how they are connected. I hope you understand that now. If you have any more questions just ask me. Domo arigato! P.S- I'm glad that you could feel emotion in those last chapters. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! IF I MISSED ANYONE PLEASE TELL ME AND GOMEN! DOMO ARIGATO FOR READING AND ON TO MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ja ne for now.**

**Ai,**

**Krea**


	10. Winding Road

Dialing Fate

Chapter 9: Winding Road

InuYasha and Kagome had gone out after sitting in the park for half an hour. They went to another restaurant. This time it was a sushi place called Fukuoka 81. They had ordered and talked for a while before it was getting late.

InuYasha was thinking about paying again, but to his detest, Kagome had slipped her credit card to the waiter when he wasn't looking.

As they made their way towards the car InuYasha wouldn't stop complaining about her paying for the meal.

"It wasn't your right to pay for it! I was the one that had suggested we go out to eat anyways."

"InuYasha stop being a baby and get in the car."

"I'm not being a baby!" Kagome had to smile as she saw a pout slowly take over his lips as his arms were crossed against his chest.

"I'm sure you're not, my wittle fwiend." Kagome teased.

She couldn't help but laugh as InuYasha sunk further into his seat.

InuYasha only turned and glared at her as she started the engine and drove home.

………………………………………..

Kagome had bid InuYasha good night when they came to their apartment doors.

She opened her door to find Sango, alone, standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Hey Kagome. How was dinner with InuYasha?" Sango asked casually… a little _too_ casually.

"Fine…" Kagome hesitated. "Where's everyone?"

"They left about two hours ago. Would you like something to drink? Or a hot shower maybe? Are you tired Kagome?"

"Sango… are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked as she took a seat near the counter.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine… are _you_ okay?" She countered.

"Wonderful."

"That's great."

There was a short silence between them before Kagome broke it.

"Well. I'm going to go take a shower now."

"That's a wonderful idea! Have a nice hot shower Kagome. If you need anything I'm right here."

Sango waved cheerily at the departing Kagome.

She sighed once she heard the bathroom door close.

'_Maybe I was overdoing it just a bit.' _

Sango laughed.

'_Nah.' _

………………………………………………….

InuYasha woke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping.

He groaned as he rolled over and lazily stared at the time.

_6:35am_

"Stupid work." InuYasha muttered to himself as he got up to get dressed.

He was still muttering dark things about work when he came out to the kitchen.

"I should just retire right now. Don't have to get up so early and-,"

His rampaging stopped when his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"InuYasha?"

"Sango?"

"Yeah. I was going to just come over there, but I decided against it so I got your phone number from the hotel manager."

"…okay. So what's up?"

"There's… been a problem."

InuYasha's worry spiked.

"What happened? Is Kagome alright?"

"Kagome's fine, but I don't know if she will be when she finds out."

"Finds out what?"

"Well… next Saturday there's going to be… a funeral… Koga's funeral."

"Oh…" InuYasha couldn't think of anything else to say to that as realization dawned on him.

"I don't know how to tell Kagome. I'm afraid that if I do tell her then she might go into the stage that she was in last time."

"What is this last time thing anyways?"

(I bet you all are thinking that she's going to tell him so you guys will know what it is.)

"I can't tell you on the phone. It's too long and I'm afraid that Kagome might catch me on the phone."

(Sorry. It was too early.)

"I understand. So what are we going to do?"

"I was sort of hoping that you could talk to her and put it down on her in a nice way. She seems more comfortable around you."

"I guess I could."

"Thanks InuYasha."

"Okay. Bye Sango."

"Ja ne."

InuYasha thought over how he was going to tell Kagome the news.

'_I could take her out to dinner?'_

He thought about that idea for a second.

'_No. It's too public. How about-,'_

His thoughts stopped when the dial tone of the phone interrupted him.

'_Oops.'_

InuYasha hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen.

He stared at his wrist watch.

_7:30am_

'_Shoot. I'm late.'_

He quickly put on his jacket, got his briefcase, and was out the door.

………………………………………….

The day that the news about Koga had spread throughout the office building was the day that the world seemed to be mourning for him.

The clouds were dark and heavy, covering any sunlight that might have happened to seep through it.

Everyone in the office building was wearing something black in memory of Koga.

Koga's office was filled with flowers, good bye cards, and things that people used to borrow from him.

They had a small get together to mourn over him and had set up an alter with a picture of Koga with the boss and candles around it.

People were crying, and Koga's two best buddies, Hakkaku and Ginta, were saying a good bye prayer to Koga in front of everyone.

Everyday that InuYasha passed by Koga's office he would think about the last thing that he had said to Koga.

_It was when InuYasha was in the lunch room alone looking for something decent to buy from the vending machine there._

_After looking for a while and not finding anything to his liking InuYasha decided to skip lunch._

_As he made his way towards the door, Koga came in._

_His face darkened as he saw InuYasha there._

"_What are you doing here?" He spat._

"_Well… this is a lunch room so I'm obviously looking for something to eat."_

"_What, eating scraps on the ground like a good dog should isn't enough for you?"_

_InuYasha growled at this, "I'm not in the mood for your freaking' games Koga."_

"_What games would that be?"_

"_Just move." InuYasha tried to pass Koga, but in an instant Koga had pinned him against the wall._

"_I'm warning you InuYasha. Stay away from my girlfriend." Koga warned._

"_What… is someone getting jealous?" InuYasha teased._

_Bad idea._

_Koga growled and slammed InuYasha against the wall._

"_Don't play with me dog boy. Stay. Away. From. Kagome."_

"_We're just friends Koga. Now lay off." _

"_Just take my warning and don't go anywhere near her or I'll kill you." He hissed._

_InuYasha would have punched Koga right then, but the sound of the cafeteria door swinging open stopped him._

"_What's going on here boys?" Koga and InuYasha whipped their heads around to see their boss, Myouga, standing in the doorway, hands on hips, and a very displeased look on his face._

"_Nothing sir. Just some good old fun and games." Koga lied as he let InuYasha go._

"_Well lunch is almost over so stop with the games and start working."_

"_Right away sir." _

_InuYasha and Koga parted ways to their office, but not before giving one last glare at each other before they left…_

InuYasha sighed.

'_If we weren't so damn competitive then that wouldn't have happened. Koga would have just let me be friends with Kagome… wouldn't he?'_

Once again InuYasha sighed. There was nothing he could do now.

He sat in his office chair and started filling out some forms.

'_Might as well finish this so I can go home… how am I going to tell Kagome?'_

…………………………………….

Kagome awoke to the sound of the buzzer to the apartmnent rang.

She groaned as she quickly threw a robe over her before she walked outside.

"Who is it?"

"It's InuYasha. Can I come up?"

"Why are you buzzing if you live right next door?"

"I did, but I think you were asleep."

"So you decided to wake me with the annoying buzzer?"

"Pretty much."

Kagome sighed before she beeped him up.

……………………………………..

As InuYasha opened the unlocked door to Kagome's apartment he rethought the things that he had done seeing her scowl while she was in the kitchen.

'_Maybe waking her up wasn't such a great idea… too late now.'_

"Hey Kagome." He tried to sound cheerful and jolly, but she only sent a glare at him.

"Now what was so important as to wake me up at…?" Kagome took a glance at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"5 in the afternoon?! How did time pass so quickly? I'm late!" Kagome frantically started running towards her bedroom.

"Kagome?!" InuYasha shouted after her utterly confused.

"I'm late!" Kagome shouted to him from her bedroom.

"Late for what?"

"My nephew always comes over at this time on Friday's and we hang out and do fun stuff."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Kagome came out fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a red tank top.

"So I guess I should be leaving now."

"No. Don't leave. I wanted you to meet him."

"I dunno."

Kagome gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster, but he didn't even flinch.

"Please?"

"But it's your family time with him."

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed and was about to give up as she blinked right before she turned around.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said that I'll stay."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Kagome asked.

"That thing you do!"

"What thing InuYasha?"

Kagome watched as InuYasha sighed and shook his head before he walked into the living room.

"InuYasha!" Kagome followed suit and sat down beside InuYasha on the sofa.

"You can't just point something out and leave me hanging!"

InuYasha didn't even spare her a glance, but Kagome saw the panic in his eyes.

"In-" Kagome was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"Don't want to keep the children waiting." InuYasha smirked.

Kagome was hesitant to leave, but he was right she didn't want to keep her nephew waiting.

"Aunt Kagome!"

"Shippou!"

The little boy known as Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms as she welcomed the hug.

"How come your house smells different aunty?"

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"I usually smell Sango, Miroku, and occasionally Koga's scent in here, but there's someone new." Kagome stiffened at the mention of Koga, but immediately sheforced her body to relax.

"Oh. You mean him."

"Who?"

"Name's InuYasha."

Kagome turned around so Shippou could meet InuYasha, who had gotten off the couch and was a few steps behind Kagome.

"Sorry guys. Shippou this is my friend InuYasha. InuYasha this is my nephew, Shippou."

"Nice to meet you Mr. InuYasha." Shippou bowed his head in politeness to InuYasha.

"Nice to meet you too Shippou. Just InuYasha's fine."

"Are you and my aunty boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Shippou… I think there's some jell-o in the fridge that I just bought for you." Kagome chided.

Shippou's eyes immediately lit up at the name of jell-o and hopped out of Kagome's arms before he dashed to the fridge.

Kagome walked over to InuYasha who was rubbing the back of his head. Might I add, with a little bit of pink tinged on his face… as well as Kagome's."

"Sorry about that. He's too young to know what he's talking about sometimes." Kagome said nervously.

"It's no problem. You know… kids will be kids."

"Right."

An awkward sheet of silence laid over them. As Kagome stood staring at the floor InuYasha was shuffling his feet with his hands in his pocket.

Shippou however was oblivious to the awkwardness, or he just didn't care because he ran over with a chocolate pudding in his hand with small traits of chocolate drips on his face as he bounced over to his aunty and hopped into her arms.

"So what are we doing today aunt Kagome?"

……………………………………….

"He's finally in bed." Kagome sighed, exasperated.

She sat down next to InuYasha who was on the couch, watching TV.

"That kid of yours has some energy."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are we watching?"

InuYasha sent Kagome a sideways glance before he turned his body to face her.

'_Might as well get it over with now. The funeral is this upcoming Saturday. I can't believe I stalled it off until now. A week after Sango told me to.'_

"What?" Kagome asked, curiously as she cocked her head to the side, blinking innocently.

InuYasha scowled.

'_It's **the **look.'_

"Kagome… there's something I have to tell you."

'_God… this is hard.'_

"InuYasha… I can take it." Kagome nodded as she placed a hand on his.

InuYasha sighed before he squeezed her hand in return and moved closer to her, linking his arm around her shoulders.

"It's Koga."

He felt her stiffen, but she stayed quiet.

"We… Sango and I… we were wondering… well we were trying to tell you…"

"InuYasha. Take a breath. It's fine. What are you and Sango trying to tell me?"

"It's Koga's funeral this Saturday."

"I see…"

"Kagome-,"

"He called me."

"What?"

"Koga. He called me the day the accident happened. He said that he was sorry… he… he sounded so sad. I just wanted him home. That's all I wanted. Just to have him home."

A tear slowly slid down Kagome's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I know Kagome. I know."

InuYasha took her into his arms and cradeled her like a child.

"It's all my fault he's dead. It's my fault." Her muffled voice came past his shirt to his ears.

"Kagome. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. Accidents happen all the time. There's nothing we can do to stop it."

"It's… It's…" Kagome couldn't finish as sobs racked her body.

InuYasha soothed her by rubbing her back gently and whispering soft, comforting words.

"I'm fine. I'll go to the funeral and it'll all be over after. Everything will be over."

'_She sounds so tired.'_

"Kagome, you don't have to go to the funeral if you're not ready. It's not an obligation."

Kagome untangled herself from InuYasha, standing up and walking towards her bedroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow InuYasha."

The door closed and InuYasha was left alone to his thoughts.

………………………………………

**I am sooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to update a new chapter. I was just so caught up in everything that's been happening to me… personal stuff… Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit dull to my taste, but I have something in mind that's huge… at least I think it's huge. It'll be coming up sometime in the upcoming chapters. **

**Okay please review and tell me what to fix or any ideas.**

**Ja ne.**

**Ai,**

**Krea**


	11. Walking Proud

Dialing Fate

Chapter 10: Walking Proud

It's painful.

It's painful to go to that funeral.

The funeral that was to be my last goodbye to the person that I was supposed to marry?

It's just so… hard.

Gosh, I wish I didn't have to do this. It would be so much easier if Koga hadn't died, if I hadn't met InuYasha… not that I mind that I met him, he's not that bad, sometimes a bit annoying and a total jerk, but anyways I'm rambling on and on about all these things.

The point is that if things didn't happen to me then I'd be happy. I wouldn't have to go to a funeral right now and I wouldn't feel so restless and depressed… I hate it!

All these 'ifs' keep popping up in my mind. I don't want them!

But I can't go back now. There's nothing I can do now, and all I can do is look forward, instead of back. Enjoy the good moments in my life and just forget about Koga and all that's happened right?

This funeral will be my final goodbye.

A goodbye that I so wish not to say for the last time, but I have to.

And if this is what will help me move on… then so be it.

………………………………………….

The car ride to the funeral was silent.

Sango was driving because she refused to let Kagome drive… you know why.

Miroku was sitting in the passenger seat beside Sango, while Kagome was in the back seat, looking out through the window.

Kagome had forced InuYasha to come this morning. She had called him at seven in the morning! On a Saturday!

Of course InuYasha was grumpy and wanted to stay in bed, but he couldn't say no to a grieving Kagome, so he agreed and was coming to the funeral in his separate car.

'_I can't believe that Koga's really gone. I never really thought about it until now.' _

Kagome sighed, _'I have to stop thinking all these thoughts. At least now Koga's in a better place… right?'_

"Kagome… we're here." Sango's voice broke Kagome from her train of thought.

She hadn't noticed that they were already there. Miroku was already out of the car and talking to, who Kagome assumed, was the priest.

Sango got out of the car and Kagome followed suit.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to go back."

"No. I have to do this. I _want _to do this." Kagome said, trying to convincing herself instead of Sango.

Sango sent Kagome a sad look before she and her best friend made their way towards the already packed crowd of people inside the Ookami mausoleum, with a single coffin laying in the middle of the mausoleum.

'_There's Kouga… Or what's left of him.'_

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

She hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking.

'_Come on Kagome. Get a hold of yourself.'_ She mentally chided.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was laced with concern and uncertainty.

Kagome quickly nodded and assured Sango that she was fine, before they started walking towards the mausoleum.

………………………………………………….

The ceremony was very much like all the other funerals. InuYasha hadn't arrived and had called to say that he's stuck in traffic and will be a bit late.

The priest was talking about how Kouga was in a better place and that he wouldn't want us to mourn over him.

Kagome only half listened as she examined the people that had come today.

Kouga's entire office company came, some people that she had never met before, but Kouga had probably talked about to her, there were people that were there for Kagome's sake, Kouga's family had already passed away and were in the mausoleum waiting for him.

Everyone was crying.

Sango and Miroku were even crying for Kouga.

Everyone was crying except for Kagome.

The one person that meant the most to Kouga was not shedding a tear.

But you can't deny that she wasn't sad.

Just not crying…

Everyone seemed to be giving Kagome weird looks as if to ask _"Do you not care for Kouga?"_

………………………………….

Crying doesn't solve anything.

I learned that the hard way.

It won't bring Kouga back to me.

It won't make all my problems just evaporate with the tears.

There's nothing that tears can do to help us with this pain.

So why do people cry?

Everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy.

I'm not!

I just don't want to cry anymore.

It just hurts too much.

………………………………..

Kagome couldn't take the stares anymore and turned around to leave.

The priest seemed to stop talking as everyone's attention turned onto Kagome.

"Would you like a minute Ms. Higurashi?" Father asked.

"No. I'm fine, just continue please."

Father hesitated before he once again started talking.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango whispered.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. I feel like I'm suffocating."

Sango nodded in understanding as she returned to listening to the father.

Kagome heard the readings for Kouga drown down as she started walking further and further away, before there was nothing left as far as Kagome could hear.

When she was sure that they couldn't see her anymore Kagome took off into a sprint and ran and ran.

'_Where am I running to? I don't have anywhere to go anymore. Why do I feel so lonely? I have so many people that are there for me… but why is this feeling still here?'_

After running until her lungs burned for fresh air Kagome couldn't run any further.

She had ran all the way to the opposite side of the cemetery of Tokyo… That's a far run.

Kagome sighed.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _

She looked around to see if anyone was around, but there was no one as far as the eye could see.

Kagome finally noticed that she was surrounded by gravestones. Tons and tons of gravestones.

Kagome breath hitched as she stared at one certain gravestone that stood in front of her.

'_No. That's not possible.' _

A whimper escaped Kagome's lips as she knelt down onto her knees in front of the stone.

She slowly read the words on it.

_R.I.P_

_Souta Higurashi _

_Beloved son and brother._

_He will be forever remembered._

Kagome felt the will to cry hit her full force, but she willed it down. Refusing to give in to tears.

'_So lonely. So dark. I can't feel anything anymore. There's no more love and warmth.'_

She clenched her fists together as anger raked over Kagome's body. Her clenched fists pounded the ground as Kagome stared at the tombstone.

'_How could I have been so stupid to run this far? How could I have ended up in front of my own brother's tombstone? Why did he have to die? Everyone I've ever loved has died and left me on this world alone. No more. I don't want anymore pain. Make it go away.'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome whipped her head around to find InuYasha standing there with his hands in his pockets and a worried look on his face.

"I… InuYasha?" Kagome's voice came out more hoarse and cracked then she wanted it to.

"What are you doing all the way out here? You okay?" He started to ascend on Kagome's small form.

"I just… I… I really don't know what I'm doing anymore InuYasha." Kagome confessed as she lowered her head.

………………………………..

She looked so lost.

I didn't know what I could do for her.

I had just come from all the traffic when I saw her running the opposite direction of where I saw the people gathering.

Every instinct in my body told me to follow her, so I did.

I never thought a human could ever have that much stamina in them. She practically ran to the other side of the city!

Kagome didn't know I was there yet. She was just looking around when suddenly I saw her stiffen.

I smelt the tears that she held back grow stronger, but she no tears escaped her eyes.

She dropped to her knees then, and I was contemplating whether or not I should go comfort her.

She was looking at one of the tombstones.

Why?

Did someone she know die?

When I saw her fists smashing into the ground I couldn't hold back anymore. The pain in my heart for her grew bigger.

She needed help. I couldn't stand there when she was so… fragile.

I called her name, she immediately turned towards me.

Her eyes were shining from unshed tears. Her hair blowing in the wind. She looked almost like a ghost with her pale skin and rosy red lips.

Yet she looked so beautiful through my eyes.

Even in distress she's beautiful.

She called my name in return. Her voice sounded so tired.

"I just… I… I really don't know what I'm doing anymore InuYasha." Kagome confessed as she lowered her head.

I almost felt pity for her, but I hated it when people gave me pity. And Kagome was no different.

Her head bowed and she refused to look up.

I knelt in front of her.

Still she refused to look up.

I couldn't help myself.

I had to help her.

Seeing her in this pain made me feel pain.

No longer do I want her to suffer.

I want her to smile.

I want her to look up at me with that sparkle in her eyes and that laugh that makes my heart melt.

I want Kagome to be happy.

…………………………….

One second Kagome was refusing to look at InuYasha, the next moment she was enveloped into his arms.

She couldn't help herself.

Kagome grabbed a hold of InuYasha's haori and held it like her life depended on it.

"InuYasha. Thank you." Kagome whispered.

His only response was tightening his hold on her while drawing relaxing circles on her back and soothing her hair.

After a few minutes staying in this position Kagome reluctantly pulled away.

She smiled a sad smile up at him.

"He was my older brother."

InuYasha's confused face was met with her own.

She pointed to the gravestone that she had been reading.

Understanding flitted through his eyes as Kagome continued.

"I was in high school when it had happened. He had dropped out of school to support us both. Our parents had died in a fire when we were little and he was all I had left. We were happy for once in our life since our parent's death."

"He was supposed to come home after work at 6:30pm. I waited for him like I did everyday. Sango would sometimes come over to hang after school, but she was busy that day. I knew that something was different right when I woke up that morning, but I didn't tell anyone."

"So I sat at the kitchen in our apartment. I waited until 8:00pm. I thought he was out with his friends, but he normally called when he did."

Kagome took a breath before she continued.

InuYasha was listening intently while comforting her with his ministrations.

"The phone rang around 8:15. I thought it was him telling me that he was stuck in traffic or out with his friends and forgot to call. But I was wrong. The person that called me was from the police department. He said that Souta was in a car accident and died at the scene."

"Some drunk driver had crossed the red light and hit my brother."

Kagome felt her throat constrict as once again tears threatened to surface. But once again she pushed them down.

"Ka-" InuYasha started.

"After that day I stopped eating, talking, and just laid in bed crying. Sango and Miroku were there to help me through it. It took me at least three weeks for Miroku and Sango to just get me out of my room."

"I would have starved or dehydrated, but Sango and Miroku had called the doctors and they had to feed me food through this tube. It was horrible! I vowed myself not to go through that again… then Kouga died, also in a car accident. Ironic isn't it? How they both died in car accidents and how on Kouga's funeral I ended up at my brother's resting place?"

Kagome couldn't talk anymore. That was all that she could tell him.

"Thank you for telling me Kagome. I'm going to help you through this. I know how you feel. My parents died when I was only three. There's nothing I wouldn't do to have friends like yours when I needed some Kagome." InuYasha explained.

"Well now you have me InuYasha."

Kagome lifted her eyes to meet his golden ones for the first time since she had told him the story.

She smiled softly at him and he smiled in return.

InuYasha couldn't help stare down towards her lips.

He wondered how soft they were, how sweet she would taste.

Kagome seemed to notice where his gaze was and blushed.

When he saw the blush he immediately turned away.

"Uh… So what do you say we head back to the funeral. I bet Sango and Miroku are worried about you."

Kagome could only nod.

They untangled them selves from their position and stood up.

InuYasha turned away from Kagome and started walking towards the way they came.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called.

InuYasha turned around, coming face to face with Kagome.

She moved her head towards him slowly and InuYasha gulped.

Kagome was only a few centimeters from InuYasha's lips. He could practically feel her warm breath on his lips as he closed his eyes and waited for when their lips touched.

At the very last second Kagome turned her head to the left and kissed him on the cheek.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open, making Kagome giggle and blush.

"Thanks InuYasha." Was the only thing she said before she started walking back.

InuYasha was left there stunned.

'_She almost kissed me… on the lips. How could I be so stupid as to think that?! She's trying to get over Kouga, and I go and try to kiss her? Ugh!'_

"Come on InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned around and walked side by side with Kagome.

When they were half way there Kagome hesitantly took her hand into InuYasha's.

InuYasha squeezed hers in response and laced their fingers together.

Neither dared to look at each other as they walked hand in hand back to the funeral.

……………………………….

"Kagome?! Where have you been? I've been worried sick and you're out in gosh knows where! Oh… hi InuYasha."

Sango's tirade stopped as she spotted InuYasha for the first time since she saw Kagome.

Their hands were still attatched as Sango's scowl turned into a devious one and she winked at Kagome.

'_Huh?'_ Kagome thought, but then she looked down and saw that their hands were still together.

She blushed and looked at Sango, who was looking at Miroku, who was giving InuYasha a pat on the back.

"Dirty hentai's!" InuYasha shouted as he smacked Miroku on the back of his head.

"Well I never!" Miroku joked, acting hurt.

InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand as he ran after Miroku.

"Wow. That's the first time I've seen them actually talk to each other." Sango examined.

Kagome laughed, "I know!"

"So Kagome you and InuYasha huh?" Sango's eyebrows wiggled.

"No!"

"I'm sure you're not."

"We're not. But I… I told him."

Sango's eyes suddenly widened.

"You _told _him?!"

Kagome could only nod.

"Now I'm totally sure that you're together." Sango laughed as Kagome's face turned bright red.

"We're not together Sango!"

"I'm sure." Sango repeated as she waved her hands at Kagome in defense.

"Okay. So maybe not _yet_, but you will." She continued.

Kagome's face suddenly turned serious, as did Sango's when she saw Kagome's face.

"Is… Is that funeral over?"

Sango slowly nodded.

"There's just one thing Kagome. Since you ran off during the time that you're supposed to say something to him they're letting you say your goodbye before they bury him."

Kagome once again nodded.

She slowly made her way towards the mausoleum. Sango wanted to follow, but she knew that this was something that her best friend had to do alone.

………………………………

Kagome passed the old-rusted up gates of Kouga's family's mausoleum and opened the door that would lead her to Kouga's casket.

……………………………..

InuYasha saw Kagome opening the door to the mausoleum and wanted to follow her.

The only thing stopping him was the deadly set face of Sango and her arm that was blocking his way.

She said that Kagome had to do this on her own.

He agreed, but he didn't want her to be alone. He wanted her to know that she had someone there.

Sango somehow seemed to be able to read his mind because the next thing she said surprised InuYasha.

"She knows that you're there for her, but if you want her to move on she has to do this without our help InuYasha."

"I understand."

"Me too." Came Miroku's voice beside Sango.

…………………………..

Kagome ran her fingers stiffly across the coffin's surface, as she breathed in the warm scent that the flowers --people had left for him --sent.

'_It hurts.'_

Kagome finally gave in, letting her tears come at last. All the tears and sorrow that she had been holding in for a week now came pouring out.

She crumpled to the cold hard floor as her body shook with soul-wrenching cries of despair.

Kagome found the strength to kneel beside the coffin as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Kouga," She wept. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Kagome thought that she was done with the tears. She thought that she couldn't cry anymore. But finally, when she was empty and exhausted Kagome stood up and stared at the resting place of her fiancé.

'_I have to see him. If only for the last time.'_

Her mind was set as she moved her hands to the rim of the casket.

As the caskets lid was thrown open Kagome's faced contorted into horror.

A scream was ripped from Kagome's throat at what she saw…

Or it was more like what she didn't see.

There was no Kouga.

The body wasn't there.

The body wasn't there…

**Well. Once again that took long. But here's the chapter… and another cliff hanger P **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry I didn't reply to reviews last time. So here they are.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!**

**whitehitsugaya**** – Yes I do know, thank you. I accidently put the chapter without the editing so I had to put the one with the editing on it. Sorry for the inconvenience and DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**lovelyflip08**** – There's your answer for what happened last time. Hope you liked the chapter and the plot. Lol. Sorry it took so long last time… ant this time. DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**sxyinubab**** – Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like my story. I hope you keep reading and if you have any ideas talk to me anytime. DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**LoVe23**** – Thanks for liking the last chapter. Hope you liked this one! I don't know if I made it sad enough so I'd really like it if you'd tell me what you think. And I'm glad you like my story. DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**Shounen-Ai**** – I did read your story. I was wondering if you got my review for the vampire story. That is such an amazing story. You really do have to continue writing it. I want to know what happens. Update soon! DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**young kagome**** – I'm really sorry about your dad. I'm sure that he's watching over you now and that he's proud you're not mourning over him anymore. Unfortunately I haven't had any experience with the passing away of any relatives that I knew personally, but I lost about six or seven of my aunt's and uncle's in this war in my home nation. I didn't know them, but I wish I had a chance to. Thanks for liking my last chapter. Hope you liked this one! Anyways DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**Inuyasha grl51893 – Thanks so much M.J.M!! That really makes me happy to hear that my fanfiction has such a big affect on you! I'm so glad! DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**TrueBelle**** – Lol. I'm son evil… MUHAHAHA! DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**shippykun**** – I'm sorry to say that there might be a Kikyo in this story of mine, but she's going to definitely be OOC. I don't like her either, but she's gotta be in here to make a good story haha. And thank you for your other review with the idea. I already had that in my mind, but as the saying goes "Great minds think alike" ;P DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**lyttleshortie**** – You shouldn't bottle up your emotions because one day it's going to just explode and you're going to never stop crying… that is if you've been holding back your tears. It happened to me once. I didn't allow myself to cry so I couldn't stop crying at night and I had puffy red eyes the next day and I felt tired because I didn't sleep either. So don't bottle up your emotions!! DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**anime couples together**** – Lol. Right you are that Inu's there P Enjoy! DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**Megan – Hi Megan. I'm so glad that you like my fanfiction… But I'm so sorry when I say this, but I've had some bad incidents when I get too close to a stranger. So I truly really am sorry that I can't talk to you on msn or anything like that… But I've learned my lesson last time. We can always talk on here. You can send me private messages and stuff like that. It'll be like e-mail on here… only different. I really am sorry and hope that you can understand. Talk to me anytime on private messages or reviews. I'll promise that I'll reply to them. And P.S I'm the same age as you. P DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**Fairyvixenmaiden**** – Hmm… maybe… but you'll just have to wait and see HAHA!! DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**AceWolf45**** – Souta's what happened the last time. Hope you liked the story and thanks for reviewing. DOMO ARIGATO!!**

**DOMO ARIGATO TO ALL READER'S AND REVIEWERS. IF I MISSED ANY OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME AND I'M SORRY! IF YOU WANT TO BE ON MY REVIEW RESPONSES PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be starting the next chapter soon. **

**DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!**

**Ja ne for now!!**

**Krea.T**

**NEW WAY!!!**

**I've decided to start naming these next few chapters after the songs by Ayumi Hamasaki. The lyrics will be provided after each chapter. The title of the chapters is the title of the song and the song that the lyrics are about. I'm going to try to find titles that match the chapter. Like this one was about moving on and keeping your head high when you look ahead. **

**Enjoy the lyrics and think deeply into them. These are the translations from Japanese to English.**

**My lips told a lie  
For a trivial reason  
I suppose it was for no one else  
But only to protect me  
When I was thoughtless**

**When I noticed, I was trapped and at a loss  
Surrounded by countless lies**

**() The sky I looked up at was beautiful  
I thought of you  
I wished I could walk with firm steps  
Facing forward like you**

**But I escaped from the reality  
Escaped from all the pain  
I said to myself  
"I'll be my ideal self some day  
Though I'm far from that now"**

**After such excuses, my eyes were opened  
What I could do was only to live in the present time**

**() Does this voice reach you?  
Does it ring in your heart?  
I'm walking on today  
Looking at your back as a guidepost to live **

**() repeat  
() repeat**

…………………………………

**Romaji version**

**watashi no kuchibiru ga hitotsu uso wo tsuita  
sore wa sasai na riyuu kara de  
dare no tame demo naku  
tada oroka na jibun wo  
mamoru tame datta n' darou**

**ki ga tsuita koro ni wa kazoekirenu uso ni  
kakomarete ugokenaku natteta nasu sube mo naku**

**() miageta sora kirei deshita  
kimi no koto wo omoimashita  
kimi no you ni tsuyoku mae wo muite  
aruite iketara to**

**sonna michi no tochuu genjitsu kara nigeta  
arayuru itami kara mo nigeta  
ima wa konna dakedo  
itsuka risou doori no  
jibun ni naru no dakara to**

**iiwake shita ato de iikagen mezameta  
dekiru koto wa ima wo ikinuku koto dake datta**

**() konna koe wa todokimasu ka  
kimi no mune e hibikimasu ka  
kimi no se wo ikiru michishirube ni  
kyou mo aruite'masu**

**() repeat  
() repeat**


End file.
